


I Know This Hurts (It Was Meant To)

by Diaryofanarcissisticgayman



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Also Niall gets shot, Cop!Niall Louis and Zayn, F/M, Heartless!Sophia, Lots of Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Multiple people die in this story, Secrets and Lies!Liam and Harry, Sub!Niall, Whodunnit? - Freeform, and he's been shot before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman/pseuds/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You had to know it was all coming to this.”</p>
<p>“Of course I did.” Niall snarls, clutching his shoulder to stop the arctic chill assaulting the wound. The wind tears claws through his blood-soaked coat, spreading an iciness down his arm before it goes numb. “Why did you do it? Why did you kill him?”</p>
<p>“Isn’t it obvious? He was in my way.”</p>
<p>The cold barrel raises again, threatening to blow another hole through Niall before he can reach for his sidearm. “Don’t move Niall. Don’t make this harder than it already is for me.”</p>
<p>“Hard my arse.” Niall growls.</p>
<p>“I know you may not think so, especially given what’s going on right here, but I really did like you. You’re just too smart for your own good. You’re in my way now, just like he was. If it matters at all, I really am sorry.”</p>
<p>Brown hair whips around, green eyes shining through in the moonlight. The gun comes level with his face, no tremor in the hand holding it. It’s already been decided, and they both know it. Niall’s hand twitches, diving for his own gun and raising it as fast as he can. A shot rings out, swallowed by the thunder of waves crashing against the cliff. Niall falls backwards, feet stumbling on the rocky edge, and he plummets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the project I'm currently working on, in fact I started it before DtRH, but it wouldn't leave me alone from it's place in my documents file, so I'm posting what I do have over the next couple weeks to help take people's mind off of what happened. It took me all of yesterday to decide if I'd even be writing anymore for this fandom, and I decided that I don't want to stop. 
> 
> These boys gave me the inspiration to do something I've wanted to do all my life and write, even if it's just fanfiction that only a few people will ever read. I've improved so much over the last few months, and Zayn is one of the reasons for that. I can't thank him enough for everything he's done for me personally. I don't have much to offer people during this, so I hope I can at least help take some people's minds off of it if they're upset.
> 
> Title from Get Busy Living or Get Busy Dying by Fall Out Boy

Chief Inspector Niall Horan looks over the body, a lad he’d known his entire life in this sleepy little village by the sea, and sighs. He drops the cigarette from between his lips, grinding it into the cement that’s been soaked by the steady September drizzle with the toe of his boot. The body is face down, limbs contorted in a way that reflects the fall that ended his life.

“Where’s the wife?” he asks gruffly, crouching down to re-cover the body with a sheet. It settles, pelted down by the rain until it clings to his old friend like the suits he was so fond of wearing.

“Inside with Inspector Tomlinson.” one of his officers, a large muscular man named Breslin, answers.

“Ring for the Coroner and then take him in.” Niall rasps, turning towards the house and leaving behind the lifetime of memories to focus on his job.

“Yes sir.” Breslin responds, the chirp of his radio drowning out the sound of the rain before Niall steps inside.

The marble foyer is devoid of sound, letting Niall take in a shaky breath before his Inspector finds him. “Chief, she’s in here.” he says wetly, clearly as effected by the death as Niall is.

“Shape up Tomlinson.” Niall says quietly, patting his officer on the shoulder. “We have a job to do here. I know how bad this feels, but you aren’t doing his memory any justice by losing control.”

“He was your friend.” Louis hisses. “He was your friend, and now he’s dead. Can’t you be a human for five minutes?”

“I’m an officer first.” Niall shrugs, feeling his gut tighten with guilt. He pushes that down, fitting it away into a dark place. It won’t do him, or anyone else, any good. “Take a minute if you need it. I’ll interview her.”

“I’ve done the preliminary.” Louis sighs, handing over his notes. “She says she was in London at the Opera, and found him this morning when she came home. I had a call placed to the ticket office, and the seat was filled. The hotel room was checked out of at nine this morning.”

“We don’t know this was murder Louis. Why are you treating her like a suspect?” Niall asks, shocked at his officer’s behavior. Louis isn’t exactly what Niall would call professional, but he’s a decent Inspector. A good one even. This is not the way a good Inspector acts, and certainly not how his second in command should act. “Her husband is dead, and until we get the coroner’s report we don’t treat a spouse like this.”

“He was scared of heights Niall. He never went out on that balcony for anyone except her.” Louis says quietly. “I know this was her. I don’t know how, but I know it was.”

“Act like a damn officer, Tomlinson.” Niall spits. “Even if this was murder, you said yourself her alibi checks out. Calm down and start thinking. Start by going home. You’re off this case.”

“Chief!” Louis protests, his eyes widening in disbelief.

“Go home Inspector.” Niall says, leveling a glare at his friend. “Breslin will take over your role in the case from here on out.”

“This town hasn’t seen a murder since-” Louis starts.

“Since my father.” Niall finishes harshly. “I know.”

“So why would you take your best man off the case?” Louis asks through gritted teeth.

“Because, right now, you aren’t my best man.” Niall says forcefully. “Now go home. Take a couple days off. Get yourself right.”

“You’re making a mistake Chief.” Louis says, his quiet whisper echoing around Niall’s head until the click of the door shutting behind him pulls him out of it.

He walks into the sitting room, finding his late friend’s wife sitting calmly and drinking tea. He shouldn’t be surprised, she was always cold and reserved, but he honestly is. “Niall.” she says, a sickly sweet smile on her face. “I’m glad it’s you. Liam would have been happy about that. He trusted you with his life.”

“Unfortunately, I’m being trusted with his death too.” Niall responds, sitting down in a chair across from her. “I’m sorry about this Sophia, but there are a few questions I need to ask you.”

“Of course.” she nods, setting down her tea with a barely audible clink. Niall doesn’t want to admit it, but she’s obviously in control right now. She’s so well collected, every hair in place, her makeup done on a professional level. He can understand why Louis would think she killed Liam, but he’s willing to give her the benefit of the doubt for now. There’s no conclusive evidence yet that Liam was even murdered.

“Do you have any reason to believe Liam was depressed?” Niall asks, flipping the page back in his notebook to take notes. “I know he had trouble with that a few years back.”

“He was still on the medications.” Sophia says, her face contorting briefly into a pout before resuming it’s usual dangerous brand of beauty. “He seemed stable, happy even, most of the time. You know how he got though. He threw himself into his work, and sometimes that took him to a dark place. He’d been spending a lot of time down in London lately, so we hadn’t seen as much of each other as we’d have liked.”

“I see.” Niall says, scribbling down the main points of her explanation. He makes sure to circle ‘London’ before asking “Were you two having any problems?”

“Should you be asking me that without a solicitor present?” Sophia asks, cocking an eyebrow at him inquisitively. She fingers a peculiar silver pendant hanging in her cleavage. It’s square with strange markings, and honestly not at all attractive or elegant like the rest of her jewelry. Niall has never understood the woman though, let alone her tastes.

“I’m asking because, to me, this looks like a suicide.” Niall tells her. It’s the most logical conclusion at the moment, as much as he hates to even consider the possibility. For now it’s best to play it safe. “And because he was my friend. I just want to know why he would do that if I’m right, which I probably am.”

“Then yes, we were having some problems.” Sophia admits, her lips pursing almost imperceptibly. “He worked too much, according to him I spent too much money on frivolous things, and, oh yes, he was fucking a man. Is there anything else, or can I get to planning my husband’s funeral?”

Niall sits in stunned silence for a moment, processing the confession Sophia had just made so casually. He’d had no idea. None at all. He’s not sure if he’d been a worse friend, or inspector, in this situation. He gulps and nods, trying to find his voice to say anything. He only manages to say “Yeah. That’ll be all.”

She smiles, her expression indecipherable, and says “I’ll send you the details once everything is worked out.”

“Thank you.” Niall responds, climbing onto unsteady feet. She escorts him to the door, a hand curled around his elbow gently. “Oh, and just in case you didn’t know, we need you to stay in the village until the investigation is wrapped up.”

“I will.” she nods. “Goodbye Niall.”

“Bye.” he replies, grabbing his umbrella and then stepping out into the rain. The coroner is loading Liam into the van. Louis’ car is still there and Niall makes a beeline for it, knowing he’ll find the brunet lad cursing loudly inside. He raps on the window with his knuckle and says “I told you to go home Tomlinson.”

“Yeah, well I had some things to do first.” Louis huffs, rolling down the window just enough to communicate properly. “Mostly yelling about what a stupid fuck-ass you’re being.”

“You want to take that back Inspector.” Niall says flatly.

“I’m off the clock now Chief.” Louis snarks. “I can say what I want.”

“Not if you want back on this case you can’t.” Niall tells him.

“What?” Louis asks, his eyes growing wide in surprise.

“I think you’re right. Follow the coroner back to the to the morgue. I want to know the results the second he completes the autopsy.” Niall says quietly. “I think this was a murder, but she isn’t the only suspect now.”

“Who else?” Louis questions.

“The bloke he was shagging.” Niall says, taking in the way Louis’ pupils blow wide at the information. Good. He didn’t know either. At least Niall wasn’t the only one who didn’t see this coming.

“Chief.” Breslin’s voice comes crackling through the radio on his shoulder.

“What is it Sergeant?” Niall asks, detesting the interruption.

“We need you back at the station ASAP.” Breslin tells him.

“I’m in the middle of something right now Sergeant. Can it wait?” Niall asks, rolling his eyes.

“It really can’t.” another voice says through his radio. “I’m Superintendent Zayn Malik with the MDP, and I’m taking over your investigation.”

 

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Niall asks, storming into his office where Superintendent Malik was told to wait. He stops dead in his tracks, taking in the man in front of him. Every inch of him is as sleek, dark, and dangerous as the firearm strapped to his hip. He’s all sharp angles and effortless grace. Niall hates him instantly. He can’t deny how fucking gorgeous the man is, and certain parts of his body agree, but he doesn’t trust him at all. He’s a coiled panther ready to spring, and Niall isn’t going to be his prey.

“Take a seat.” Malik tells him, nodding his head towards Niall’s chair.

“I’ll stand.” Niall says, putting his hands on his hips. If his jacket slides out of the way and shows off his own sidearm, that’s just a side effect. He takes no pleasure in the slight quirk of the Superintendent’s brow. “Now talk. What the hell interest does the Ministry of Defense have in an accountant from Saint Bath?”

“Naive.” Zayn tuts. “Cute, but naive. You honestly believe Liam Payne was an accountant?”

“I’ve known him all my life.” Niall tells him gruffly. “He’s an accountant and financial adviser for the House of Commons. That shouldn’t be anything the M.O.D. investigates.”

“He’s nothing of the sort.” Malik tells him. “Now close the door, and sit down. I need to read you in on this case if you want to stay involved.”

“What do you mean if I want to stay involved?” Niall asks, closing the door behind him. He leans over the chair Zayn is sitting in, fisting his fingers the the darker man’s suit jacket. “This is my fucking village. I don’t give a fuck about your department or rank. I’m not getting cut out of this.”

“I didn’t plan on it.” Malik says with a smirk. “I have to say, I like the energy here. Keep that going and we’ll get along great.”

“Shut up.” Niall spits, pushing the dark man backwards and then slamming the legs back down. “We don’t know this is a murder yet. Isn’t this jumping the gun, even for Defense?”

“Look in the file. You’ll understand.” Malik tells him, shifting his eyes towards a folder laid on Niall’s desk. “Best case scenario, you’re right and this isn’t a murder. With someone like Liam Payne though, we can’t take any chances. I have to see out this investigation.”

“I don’t understand.” Niall mutters, picking up the surprisingly thick file and opening it. He scans over the first page, taking in the basic information. He knows it all. Ox-bridge candidate, Oxford undergrad, dual doctorates Cambridge in Biochemistry and Engineering Science (Niall never understood why Liam had gone into accounting when he was so interested in science, but he’d always said he was following in his father’s footsteps.), all things he knows until he reaches three words at the bottom of the page. ClanDestine Defense Systems. “What the fuck is this?”

“The truth.” Zayn shrugs. “Liam Payne was no accountant. Did you really think a low-level government financial adviser could afford his lifestyle? He designed weapons systems for the British military.”

“You’re lying.” Niall hisses. “Liam Payne was a good man. He’d never-”

“He did.” Zayn cuts him off. “Here’s the deal, Chief, you can either help me, or you can sit this one out. Either way, I’m in charge. I’m not, however, opposed to letting you run things within your department. I just need unfettered access to your personnel.”

“I have five people including myself.” Niall sighs. “We send out for every sort of report. There’s not much we can do for you here.”

“On the contrary.” Zayn tells him, uncrossing his legs and standing up. He takes just one step, but it’s enough to completely crowd Niall’s space. His tongue darts out, wetting his lips while his eyes keep locked on Niall’s. “I think there’s a lot you can do for me. You knew him. How well is up for debate, but you knew him. There may be things you know about him that aren’t in that file.”

“I’m sure there are.” Niall answers, refusing to be intimidated by the invasion of his space. “But I’m not agreeing to anything until I get the autopsy results back.”

“That’s fair.” Zayn smirks. “Not much phases you, does it Niall?”

“Not much, no, and I think we should stick to ranks Superintendent.” Niall says gruffly, stepping to the side and throwing the folder down on his desk. “I’ll give you a call when the results are in. Until then, sit tight somewhere. I don’t want you poking around and riling up my village.”

“Sleepy little place like this could use some riling up.” the Superintendent chuckles. “But I see your point. I’m staying at-”

“There’s one hotel in the village. I think I can figure it out.” Niall cuts him off. “I’m pretty good at things like that. Like detective work or something.”

“Like detective work.” Zayn agrees, taking Niall in with curious eyes. His tongue presses against the side of his cheek when he follows it up with “Or something.”

“I’ll give you a call Superintendent.” Niall reiterates, his voice leaving no room for argument.

“I await it eagerly.” Zayn says, his eyes shining with something Niall doesn’t care to identify. He gives a small nod and then walks out, leaving Niall’s door wide open. Niall really doesn’t like that man.

 

He’s halfway through the file, shocked by everything he didn’t know about his friend after all this time, when his phone goes off. He picks up the receiver and can’t even speak before Louis’ voice comes through, rough and broken. “I was right Chief. Coroner says there are signs of a struggle, and his body couldn’t have fallen the way it did unless he was pushed. He was murdered. Coroner puts time of death around half two in the morning.”

“Have him run a blood test to screen for toxins.” Niall tells him.

“He already is. It’ll take a couple days to get the results back.” Louis sighs.

“I need you to get back here.” Niall says shakily. “There are some things you need to know, and I need backup if I’m going to deal with that arsehole again. I’ll probably shoot him.”

“Never should have let you get A.F.O. certified.” Louis grumbles. “You’ve got a temper.”

“Just get back here Tomlinson.” Niall huffs.

“I’m two minutes out.” Louis says, ringing off.

“Breslin, call the inn and tell Superintendent Malik that the results are in.” Niall calls out.

“Yes, Chief!” he barks back. Breslin’s not that great of a cop, his athleticism is overshadowed by his lack of instincts and observational ability. At least he knows how to take orders though. That’s more than can be said for Tomlinson. Honestly having Malik around might be for the better if he’s even a halfway decent cop. Niall could use some real help.

He resumes flipping through the reading Malik had left for him and idly wonders if he even has permission to know some of these things. If (and it seems like a big if, given Niall’s personal knowledge of Liam Payne) these files are telling the truth, then his friend was involved with some truly terrifying things. The division he (supposedly) worked with was mainly focused on creating long-range tactical strike weaponry. Everything from drones to missiles that released toxic clouds on impact.

Liam had always been smart and disarmingly charming, but to have hidden something like this for so long was truly a masterstroke in deception. He might as well have been working for MI-Six. In some ways he actually might have been, given the technologies he’s supposed to have spearheaded development on. Niall wouldn’t have even guessed half of these things really existed. They seem almost like prequels to a dystopian fiction.

“Chief.” Louis says, plopping down in the chair across the desk. He’s got stains on his cheeks from the tears he’s obviously shed. Louis has always had trouble keeping his emotions in check. It’s why his file is thick with reprimands. It’s the eastern coast of England. The people are quiet until they’re drunk, and then they get rowdy. Louis is just rowdier than they are, and scrappier than he looks. 

This isn’t his usual type of firebrand anger though, it’s a low simmering rage kept just below the surface. He could be a liability on this case, unable to keep his head, but he’s the best Niall has under him, and he needs that. He also needs a buffer between himself and the Superintendent. He’s the highest legal authority in this village, and that doesn’t mean a damn thing once the MOD comes in. They have a tendency to run roughshod over local law enforcement, leaving Niall, and Niall’s father before him, to clean up the mess once they finish.

“Liam wasn’t the man we thought he was.” Niall sighs, dropping the file on the table for Louis to read.

“If you’re talking about the whole ‘shagging a bloke thing’, I’m really not that surprised.” Louis shrugs. “Not with the Ice-Queen at home.”

“I believe he’s referring to Payne’s work for ClanDestine Defense Systems.” a slow drawl comes from the door. Zayn is leaning against the door frame, a smirk painted on his face like it’s the natural expression it takes. “Shame on you Chief Inspector. Your friend here doesn’t have clearance for that file.”

“And I do?” Niall asks, leaning back and quirking an eyebrow.

“If I say you do.” Zayn chuckles. “Go ahead. Read him in. But he’s the last one. This is sensitive material, protected by the Ministry. Everyone else needs to operate under limited information. We’re not exactly operating under U.N. sanctions here.”

“What the hell is going on here?” Louis asks, darting his eyes between Niall and the Superintendent. “ClanDestine Defense Systems? They’re a weapons manufacturer, right? Liam-”

“Was one of their top project developers.” Zayn says, cutting him off. That’s a relative first for anyone. “He worked closely with the military to create weaponry. It’s all there.”

“Bullshit!” Louis scoffs.

“It’s true Tomlinson. Read the file.” Niall says quietly. “That’s why he’s here. And now that we have a confirmed murder, he’s in charge of things, so watch the way you speak to him. He’s your superior.”

“I don’t give-” Louis starts.

“Tomlinson!” Niall shouts, standing up and slamming down his hands on the desk. “I let you back on this case because of your instincts. They were spot on, and I think we’re going to need you on this. But from here on out you will not embarrass me, or this department, any further. Do you understand me?”

“Yes sir, Chief.” Louis mumbles, turning his eyes away. Niall doesn’t give a shit if he wants to pout about it, but he had better do it on his own damn time.

“Bring in Sophia for questioning.” Niall orders. “And see if you can get a name out of her for his piece on the side. I want him brought in as soon as possible.”

“I like the initiative, so I’ll let that slide.” Zayn says, amusement dancing in his eyes. “But from here on out Chief, remember the chain of command. Run decisions like that through me.”

“Yes- Yes sir, Superintendent.” Niall says, the word catching in his throat. He’s not exactly great at taking orders either. Not after two years as the head of the department.

“Call me Zayn.” he smirks.

“I will not.” Niall says, narrowing his eyes in challenge.

“Had to try.” Zayn shrugs. “Let me know when the wife is here. I’ll handle the interrogation.”

“As if.” Louis huffs.

“Tomlinson.” Niall says, a warning on the tip of his tongue. “Go get her, and take Breslin with you. Bring her in, and try to avoid her calling in a solicitor if you can. We’ll talk when you get back.”

Louis sends him a glare, and then storms out without another word. Zayn stands to the side, but Louis manages to bump his shoulder all the same. If he keeps acting this way then Niall won’t be able to justify keeping him on the case. It’s a shit situation all the way around, but Louis isn’t even trying to make things manageable.

“I’m doing it Chief, but you’re welcome to watch.” Zayn smiles. “There’s a good reason for it. She won’t be expecting me. She’ll be expecting a friend, like you or your Inspector. Her guard will be down, and I’ll use that.”

“Her guard is never down.” Niall sighs. “She’s- I don’t know. She’s cold. It might be better for the investigation if Louis handles it.”

“After what I’ve seen, I’ll be surprised if he can handle getting her down here.” Zayn tells him bluntly.

“He’s better than you think he is.” Niall sighs. “He’s having a rough time with this. The three of us- We’ve been friends since childhood. Neither of us ever liked Sophia, and now-”

“Now she may have killed him.” Zayn finishes for him. “Except, you don’t seem to have the same thoughts on that. Or, at the very least, you have some reservations.”

“He was seeing a man on the side. Less than thirty percent of homicides in the UK are committed by women. On top of that, Tomlinson already went too far in the preliminary interview, and she has an alibi that seems to check out.” Niall admits. “I’m waiting until we get the facts to make a decision. That’s why I need a name on his- his lover. There really needs to be a term for a male mistress.”

“It would make our jobs easier.” Zayn muses.

“I’ll have someone ready an office for you.” Niall sighs.

“Don’t bother.” Zayn grins, taking a seat in one of Niall’s chairs. “I’m good with sharing.”

“I don’t think so.” Niall says roughly. “You may be in charge of this particular investigation, but anything else that happens in my village still comes through me. I don’t need you interfering.”

“Is it the Ministry you have a problem with, or just me?” Zayn asks curiously, propping his feet up on the desk.

“You.” Niall says, pushing Zayn’s feet off. He aims a finger at the door and says “Tell Caroline that I said to clear out the storage room, and to put you up in there.”

“Most people find me charming you know.” Zayn says, ignoring Niall’s growing frustrations.

“That’s part of the problem, isn’t it?” Niall asks. “This isn’t London. Charm isn’t going to get you anywhere.”

“With you, or anyone here in general?” Zayn asks.

“I wouldn’t bet on it helping you with Sophia Payne, if that’s what you’re asking.” Niall answers. “She’s not that easy to fool. And, for the record, neither am I.”

“That’s good to know.” Zayn says with a smile. “I’ll have to take a different tack.”

“How about you go figure out what that is in your own office then.” Niall says gruffly.

“Don’t have one.” Zayn shrugs. “And I’m not particularly interested in staying in your storage closet.”

“It was my father’s office.” Niall says quietly. “It should be more than adequate to hold you for the duration of your investigation.”

“Fascinating.” Zayn titters. “I’ll go have, Caroline was it? I’ll have her clear out that office.”

“Good idea.” Niall says casually, leaning back in his seat.

 

“I hate him.” Louis huffs, sitting back in the chair next to Niall.

“That doesn’t really matter, does it?” Niall asks. “He’s still our superior in this investigation, no matter how much either of us may hate him.”

“Well he certainly doesn’t hate you.” Louis hums. “What’s that all about?”

“Shut up and watch the interrogation Inspector.” Niall says flatly. Fucking Tomlinson. Excellent observational skills and no tact. He’s pretty sure it’s what his father wrote on Louis’ personnel reviews. It’s certainly what he has for the last three years. It’s just about the only satisfying part of having Louis under him.

“Nothing is happening.” Louis says for the third time in two minutes. “He’s losing whatever element of surprise he has just sitting there. I don’t know how an idiot like that gets promoted to Superintendent at his age.”

“Well he’s smart enough to know that he’s got an earpiece in for communication with me.” Niall hums, pointing at the microphone in front of him.

“You’re shitting me.” Louis gasps, his mouth hanging wide open,

“Superintendent, could you run your hand through your fringe so my Inspector will shut the fuck up?” Niall asks into the mic. Zayn’s face never changes, stony and resolute as he stares Sophia down. No surprise or amusement plays over his features as he brushes aside a few hairs with his fingers.

“Oh shit!” Louis yelps.

“Thank you Superintendent.” Niall chuckles. He subtly moves his hand away from the button that actually sends the signal to the technology Zayn had brought with him. He hadn’t heard a thing Louis had been saying, but it’s fun to put the fear of god into the other man. Or at least the fear of Superintendent Zayn Malik. “Now are you going to shut up, or are you going to keep insulting the superior officer who already thinks your emotions are making you too incompetent to handle this case?”

“I’ll shut up.” Louis whispers, as if he’s afraid Zayn will hear his concession and he doesn’t want to give the dark man that pleasure.

“Did Inspector Tomlinson inform you of the results of your husband’s autopsy?” Zayn asks, breaking the silence from the interrogation room.

“He didn’t have to.” Sophia says calmly. “Police come back the same day my husband dies under inconclusive circumstances, it has to be murder or suicide. Given the fact that I was brought in for questioning, I must assume it’s murder.”

“And yet you don’t seem particularly torn up by that fact.” Zayn says, settling his folded hands on the table between them.

“My mother taught me that a proper lady keeps her emotions in check in even the most stressful of times.” Sophia says, her words sharp as a razor. “It does neither my husband, nor myself, any good for me to become distraught. He would be better served were I to keep a calm mind and remember anything that could help to bring his killer to justice.”

“Do you know of anyone that would have wished to harm your husband?” Zayn asks, opening his notepad.

“He was a project leader for a weapons manufacturer. Of course he had enemies.” Sophia says calmly. “But I assume you know that already, given that you’re obviously not a member of this department. You must be Special Police forces, and considering my husband’s importance to the military, I’m guessing you’re- Ministry of Defense?”

“Good guess.” Zayn says vaguely, his face giving nothing away. “Whoever I’m with, I’m still going to need you to answer the question properly instead of dodging it by showing off that you aren’t as stupid as people think you are, just because you’re a trophy wife.”

Niall barks out a laugh that he quickly covers with his hand, embarrassed by his outburst. He knows Zayn couldn’t have heard him without the relay being open, but the small smile that quirks across the darker man’s lips makes Niall’s heart skip a beat anyways. He doesn’t know why, but Niall has a strong feeling that he can’t let Zayn Malik see him unguarded. He’s dangerous beyond measure. Maybe even more dangerous than whoever they’re hunting.

“I don’t have many specific names.” Sophia says nonchalantly, brushing off Zayn’s bluntness without a second thought. The only movement she makes at all is grabbing the strange pendant Niall had noticed earlier. “Vague references to colleagues or competition. And of course, there was his little playmate. I’d find bruises on my husband from time to time, though whether those were abuse, or just the result of his proclivities, I’m not sure.”

“Do you have a name for him?” Zayn asks, quirking a brow.

“Harry Styles, his second in command at ClanDestine.” Sophia responds. “So typical, isn’t it? A man and his assistant. A cliche.”

“And did this affair bother you?” Zayn asks, scribbling down on his pad without breaking eye contact.

“Not so much that I would have killed him for it, if that’s what you’re implying.” Sophia says calmly, no hint of outrage showing at the accusation. “Every marriage has it’s problems, and it’s me he was coming home to in the end, isn’t it? I let him have his fun, to indulge in his infidelities, and in return he kept me in fine things and didn’t put me through the trouble of a messy divorce. I would have gotten almost everything, sure, but I have a certain- position- in the community that I wish to maintain.”

“A little serfdom for the Ice-Queen.” Louis mumbles.

“I’m told you have an alibi for last night.” Zayn muses. “Would you mind terribly restating it for me?”

“Not at all Mr.- Malik was it?” Sophia asks, smiling politely when Zayn nods in return. “I was in London last night to attend the Opera.”

“Which?” Zayn asks. “For the record.”

“L’Orpheo.” she responds. “It’s a personal favorite, and I couldn’t pass up the chance to see Anna Netrebko as Euridice.”

“And the theatre?” Zayn asks.

“The Royal Opera.” Sophia sniffs. “I never patronize the London Coliseum. They screened films there you know. Ghastly history.”

“And how was the performance?” Zayn asks, quirking a brow.

“Beautiful, moving, tragic.” Sophia tells him. “It’s one of the great love stories.”

“I’ve always seen it as expressing the futility of love, not- forgive the term- singing it’s praises.” Zayn replies. “Orfeo gave in to nothing more than a distraction, losing the woman he supposedly loved for the sake of his own fear.”

“Then we are at an impasse.” Sophia smiles. “Because I believe he loved her so much he could not bear the thought of not laying his eyes on her for another moment.”

“And yet, in the end, he flies off with Apollo, the Golden God, to see her likeness among the stars rather than die as a human and meet her in the underworld for eternity.” Zayn smirks. “It was her beauty he loved, not her.”

“It’s not often you meet an officer that knows classical opera.” Sophia says, looking Zayn over.

“I’m full of surprises.” Zayn says casually, throwing a glance straight into the lens of the camera. Niall rolls his eyes, half-tempted to turn off the monitor. “Anyways, after the show, did you stay the night in London?”

“I did.” Sophia confirms. “At the Rosewood.”

“And what time did you check out?” Zayn questions.

“Nine precisely.” Sophia says.

“That’s all for now.” Zayn replies, closing his notebook. “You can go, but don’t leave the village.”

“I don’t plan on it.” Sophia says, standing up. “I have a funeral to plan.”

“That’ll be tough without a body.” Zayn tells her. “Because this is a murder investigation, he’ll have to be kept as evidence until we finish the investigation, or until we’ve learned all we can from it.”

“Do try and make it quick.” Sophia says snidely. “I am not a woman known for her patience, and neither is my solicitor, whom I’ve neglected to call only as a courtesy to Chief Inspector Horan, and his friendship with my husband. I do not care to be treated like a suspect in my own husband’s murder.”

“Oh, then let me put your worries to rest, Mrs. Payne.” Zayn smiles. “You’re not being treated like a suspect. You are a suspect. Your husband was both rich and childless, and he was having an affair. You have multiple motives, not the least of which is what I’ve been assured is a very sizable estate and life insurance policy.”

“Then next time we see each other, Mr. Malik, expect me to be accompanied by a small private army of lawyers.” Sophia remarks, picking up her purse and walking over to the door. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have things to get done.”

“Of course.” Zayn nods, opening the door for her. “Have a good day Mrs. Payne.”

Sophia scoffs, tossing her hair over her shoulder and walks out, full of quiet fury and grace. Niall never liked her, but to see her so unaffected by the tragedy just makes Niall seethe. His fingers itch with the urge to slam her against a wall, to yell at her until she finally breaks and shows some emotion. To find the humanity Liam had always assured him was hidden beneath the surface. He buries it though, like he does so much else, because his job makes that demand of him, and Niall is nothing without his job.

“Run the name she gave him against the national database.” he tells Louis. “Find me an address.”

“Yes sir.” Louis says quietly, shuffling out of Niall’s office.

“So-” Zayn starts, strolling into Niall’s office and occupying the seat across from him. “Did it work?”

“Well you didn’t exactly get a confession.” Niall shrugs. “But you did get us a name, so I can’t argue with the results.”

“I meant, did your little ploy get your officer to shut up?” Zayn grins.

“For once, yes.” Niall chuckles. “Thank you for that.”

“My pleasure.” Zayn hums, looking particularly smug. “Anything I can do to help.”

“You can get me everything you can about Harry Styles.” Niall responds. “I’m certain there’s more to that story.”

“Amazing how you flip-flop like that.” Zayn hums. “One second you’ve got marvelous instincts, the one before you were a terrible cop.”

“Excuse me?” Niall asks, leveling Zayn with a glare that should have him pissing himself. Instead, he just has that same easy smirk.

“Sophia. You let her walk out of here without saying a word.” Zayn explains. “You should have blamed things on me, tried to keep up a friendly level of access to her. You should have said that you had no control over the investigation, but that you’d do everything you could to help her. Instead you holed yourself up in here. You have good instincts for investigation, but you’re for shit at playing the game.”

“This isn’t a game Superintendent.” Niall says harshly. “My friend was murdered. I don’t have the time, or frankly, the patience, to deal with your particular brand of psychopathy today.”

“Finally.” Zayn chuckles. “A reaction out of the Chief. I’m sorry to have said that, but I needed to know you’re capable of getting angry.”

“You’re about to find out just how capable I can get.” Niall growls.

“You’re useless to me without that, so hold onto it.” Zayn says calmly. “Murder cases aren’t solved by level-headed robots. They’re solved by people with enough passion to throw themselves into the challenge.”

“Get out of my office.” Niall says, resuming his calm demeanor just to irritate the Superintendent. “You can do more for this investigation by getting on the phone than by being in here with me.”

“I can tell you right now, I’m not going to get much on Harry Styles, and neither is your Inspector.” Zayn replies, standing up. “He’s under special protections. I don’t know why yet, but it took Liam Payne’s death to get his records. ClanDestine has a deal with the Ministry, and they protect their high level employees.”

“I don’t need much. Just an address.” Niall tells him. “If you can get that, then I’ll be bloody satisfied.”

“I’d be more than happy to do what I can to help satisfy you- Chief.” Zayn smirks, standing up and walking out.

Niall really hates that man.

 

“There’s something about this guy that’s bugging me Chief.” Louis tuts, drumming his fingers against Niall’s desk without any concept of rhythm.

“Maybe that we’ve been searching for two hours and haven’t found any evidence he even exists?” Niall asks.

“I mean, yes, but also no.” Louis says noncommittally. “It’s just- I know this is weird, but I could swear I’ve heard his name before. Not from Liam though.”

“Any idea where you could have heard it?” Niall questions, perking up the slightest bit.

“Not yet, but give me some time. Those kinds of things come to me when I leave it alone long enough.” Louis sighs. “Generally when I’m trying to sleep.”

“You’re about as much help as Superintendent Malik has been.” Niall grumbles.

“Speaking of.” Louis says, looking around to make sure nobody is listening in. “Are you gonna go there?”

“Absolutely not.” Niall says with a glare.

“Why not?” Louis asks.

“Because I’m not.” Niall answers.

“Isn’t he hot?” Louis questions. Typical straight man. Of course he thinks that just because a guy is attractive, Niall will want to sleep with him.

“Yes, but that’s beside the point.” Niall sighs. “He’s my superior.”

“Who will only be here for one case.” Louis points out. “Perfect for a good old fashioned pump-and-dump.”

“Are you forgetting that the case he’s here on is the murder of my friend?” Niall asks. “I’m not exactly in the mood for a- what did you call it? A pump-and-dump?”

“So if it had been any other circumstance?” Louis asks curiously.

“Still no.” Niall reiterates, shaking his head. “There’s something about him that I don’t like or trust. He’s too slick.”

“You’re such a country boy sometimes.” Louis huffs.

“How about this?” Niall asks, faking excitement. “You fuck him, and leave me alone about it?”

“Nah mate, not my type.” Louis laughs, waving Niall off.

“Well he’s not mine either.” Niall mumbles. “Now you’re still on the clock, so maybe shut up about my sex life.”

“That would imply that you had one.” Louis muses.

“Don’t make me shoot you Tomlinson.” Niall growls, thumbing the butt of his service weapon to make a point.

“Mate, I’m just looking out for you.” Louis says, a small frown forming on his usually jovial face. “I know you’re all about the work, but sooner or later you’re going to have to relieve that stress. You’re nothing like the man I knew before.”

“You act like I don’t have a reason for that.” Niall says, an unspoken warning on the tip of his tongue. Louis knows the whole story. He knows what turned Niall from a lighthearted lad into a work-obsessed borderline-alcoholic. He knows why Niall threw himself into his work and rose through the ranks, becoming the youngest Chief Inspector in county history.

“You have to let go of that eventually Niall.” Louis says softly.

“Not today.” Niall responds, a coldness seeping into his voice that’s become achingly familiar. “And not for him.”

“Alright.” Louis says, shrinking back the slightest bit at Niall’s tone. “One question though. Is this about you and Liam? Did you two ever- you know?”

“God no.” Niall scoffs, so shocked by the question that he can’t keep up his steely demeanor. “Never. I had no idea he was even interested in blokes.”

“Is that the problem then? Were you interested in him?” Louis asks.

“You said one question Louis.” Niall sighs, leaning back in his seat. “Go home. We’ll pick up our search again tomorrow.”

“Answer the question Niall.” Louis says firmly.

“Not for a long time, no.” Niall admits. “When we were younger, but not since then.”

“Shame.” Louis mumbles. “If he’d been with you, maybe he’d still be alive, and so would you.”

“Go home Louis.” Niall says, exhausted by the day he’s living. He just wants to go back to his house and have a drink. It’s an aching need vibrating out from his bones. “Be on time for once in the morning. I don’t want you making me look bad in front of Malik. He already thinks I can’t run this department. I don’t need him suggesting that to his superiors and getting someone put here permanently.”

“Will do Chief.” Louis says quietly, walking out of his office with the air of a chastised child rather than the man two years older than Niall himself is. He hates treating his friend this way, but the most important thing in his life is on the line, as well as finding Liam’s killer. They don’t have time for whatever nonsense Louis is spouting about him sleeping with Zayn.

“So.” Zayn drawls, stepping into his office, as if drawn by Niall’s resentment of him, and shutting the door behind himself. “You do think I’m attractive.”

“What the hell?” Niall asks, thrown off balance by the sudden interruption.

“That file there is on the button.” Zayn hums, tapping the earpiece he’s still wearing. “I heard all of that.”

“Brilliant.” Niall groans, moving the folder off the switch.

“It’s fine.” Zayn says easily. “You think I’m slick, and I think you’re cold.”

“Perfect. Keep thinking that.” Niall tells him. “And unless you’ve got anything useful for me, I’ve got paperwork on a drunk and disorderly to fill out, so you can go.”

“I said you were cold, not that you’re not fuckable.” Zayn counters with a smirk.

“I’m off-fucking-limits.” Niall growls.

“Maybe. Or maybe I’ll melt that cold exterior.” Zayn grins.

“It would take a lot more than you to do that.” Niall says venomously.

“We’ll see.” Zayn shrugs. “Maybe I’ll put in that recommendation after all. I could stay and supervise your department.”

“You’re not even Territorial Forces.” Niall points out.

“Wouldn’t have to be.” Zayn says, the amusement in his voice grating on Niall’s nerves. “Not if I recommended it. I have some decently powerful friends.”

“Sleep with them.” Niall mumbles. “Leave me out of it.”

“But I find you-” Zayn looks him up and down, a panther surveying his prey in the night. His pink lip catches between his teeth and he says “Fascinating.”

“Well I don’t find you ‘fascinating’.” Niall says firmly. “You’re irritating, arrogant, and completely devoid of any real interest in this case. Why are you even here?”

“I was assigned.” Zayn says simply. “When the call went in, it sent up a red flag, and my superiors sent me out here with that file. I’d never heard of Liam Payne until this morning, and I doubt I’ll remember his name for long. But Niall Horan, that’s a name I’ve heard before. The officer who-”

“Don’t.” Niall cuts him off, a deep rumble coming from the back of his throat. “Don’t you dare mention that.”

“Why shouldn’t I? It was a major accomplishment.” Zayn says casually.

“It was nothing of the sort.” Niall bites out. “What happened, we have a rule here about it. If you mention it, I will cuff you and throw you in a cell for the night. Ask Louis, he’s learned from experience.”

“I’m your superior.” Zayn points out, like that will make a difference to Niall.

“So was Louis at the time.” Niall replies with a wicked grin. “I don’t tolerate it from anyone, and they pay me the respect of not talking to me about it. I’ve earned that much.”

“That you have.” Zayn agrees. “I won’t mention it again.”

“Good.” Niall sighs. “Now please, for the love of god, just go.”

“Here’s the key to my hotel room.” Zayn says, placing a card on the table. “If I’m not here, then I’ll probably be there. Come any time you need me, day or night.”

“I will never ‘need’ you.” Niall says, dropping the card in his drawer. “Tolerate you is the best you’ll get from me.”

“I’ll take it for now.” Zayn shrugs. He stands up, walking out the door before turning back and saying “Good night Chief.”

Niall doesn’t reply, doesn’t give him the satisfaction of any response at all. Once he hears the footsteps fade he cracks open his paperwork, settling in for a long night in the office yet again. The bottle of whiskey in his locked drawer whispers his name, but he won’t give it the satisfaction either. Not tonight.

 

He stumbles into his house around three in the morning, his limbs so tired he can barely feel them. It’s all he could do not to have slept at the office, but Breslin refused to leave until he did, so there was really no way to keep it up any longer. His officers are giant pains in the ass, but they’re also caring and supportive in a way he’s not sure he deserves anymore.

He’s tempted, so tempted, to have a drink. He wants to stop the call of it racing through his veins. He knows better though. Tonight he just has to sleep, because he’s on duty again in five hours, and he can’t let Malik see him slip up. He’s already made enough of a fool of himself. Adding that to the list would just be icing on the cake.

He sheds his uniform, crawling into bed to let himself succumb to the sleep that’s been trying to drag him down for hours. Except once he hits the pillow it all leaks out of him. His body no longer feels tired, but aches to expend energy instead. He knows what would help, but he just doesn’t want to do it. It’s already been so long since he’s had two in a day, and he has a strange sense of pride about it. It’s that kind of night though, and he knows he’ll give in.

He pads out of the bed, pulling on a pair of worn joggers from a pile of dirty laundry on the floor. He could spend this extra energy finally cleaning his house, but he really doesn’t want to do that either. He pulls a book out from the shelf, grabbing his pack of guilty pleasure cigarettes from behind it. It’s not a habit he takes any satisfaction from, not until the first sweet inhale at least.

Almost nobody outside the department even knows he succumbs to this vice, not now that Liam is dead. They used to occasionally share one, sat in Niall’s living room to help Liam get away from all the pressures of his life, pressures that Niall now knows he hadn’t even begun to understand. Liam had been one of the only two people to ever really know Niall in the last four years, and yet the blond hadn’t known his friend at all it seems.

He would never have guessed, not in a thousand years, that Liam Payne had worked for a defense contractor. He wouldn’t have guessed that Liam was having an affair, especially not one with a bloke. He wouldn’t have guessed that Liam would be murdered in the middle of the night by an unknown assailant, leaving Niall to try and piece together the fragments of his friend’s deception to find the killer.

His hand runs through his hair, nails dragging across his scalp in a searing mix of pain and pleasure. He flicks the ashes from his half incinerated cigarette, watching them tumble through the air like snowflakes on their way out his window. “Those will kill you, you know.” a slow voice comes floating across his garden.

“Thanks for the update Surgeon General.” Niall scoffs. “What are you doing up Marcel?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” the other man chuckles, stepping out of the shadows and into the moonlight.

“I thought I messaged you earlier not to wait up.” Niall says, softening at the sight of him.

“I didn’t.” Marcel says, a light blush visible even in the pale glow. “Your car woke me up when you got home.”

“Sorry.” Niall mumbles.

“Can I come over?” Marcel asks, a hint of desperation creeping into his voice.

“I’m not- I’m not up for anything tonight.” Niall admits. “You can come over if you want, but please, just don’t expect anything from me.”

“I heard about your friend.” Marcel says softly, opening the gate that leads from his garden to Niall’s. He takes the fag out of Niall’s fingers, dropping it on the ground and kicking some dirt over it. “I’m sorry about that.”

“About Liam, or about putting out my cig before I finished?” Niall huffs.

“Liam.” Marcel says with a gentle smile. “Not sorry about saving your life.”

“You know where the key is.” Niall says, rolling his eyes.

“I don’t have to, if you want to be alone.” Marcel replies, his eyes saying differently. Niall doesn’t want to be alone though. He doesn’t want to spend all night thinking about Liam’s murder, or Zayn’s flirting, or the bottle of whiskey calling his name in the cabinet.

“Come on in.” Niall tells him, leaning out the window to peck Marcel on the cheek right below his ridiculously large glasses.

“You’re sure?” he asks cautiously.

“Yup.” Niall says with a nod.

“Okey dokey.” Marcel giggles, a lopsided smile forming on his lips.

He practically runs through the garden, nearly tripping into an old rosebush on his way. Niall chuckles and rolls his eyes fondly, enjoying the light laugh that echoes through the still night from Marcel’s lips. He hears the rough scrape of ceramic as Marcel slides over one of the planters to swipe the spare key. 

He should just get around to getting one made for the other man, but he’s not ready for that level of commitment. They’ve been seeing each other for a while, pretty much ever since Marcel moved in next door, but he hasn’t even told anyone about it. For now it’s nice to have one thing in his life that’s untainted by his job, and he wants to keep it that way. Once they become a ‘thing’ then he can’t keep that one little bright spot the same. Louis will want to meet him, he’ll start spending time around the station, and everything will change. It’s a bit petty, but it’s the only way Niall knows how to handle this.

“You didn’t eat any of the muffins.” Marcel says quietly from behind him.

“What muffins?” Niall asks, perking up at the mention of the baked goods. Marcel is an astoundingly good baker.

“I made some earlier and brought them over for you when I heard.” Marcel says, holding up a basket. “I knew you probably wouldn’t have eaten, so I made all of your favorites. Chocolate chip, blueberry, and banana-nut.”

“Those are your favorite.” Niall laughs.

“Well you like everything, so I can’t pinpoint your favorites.” Marcel pouts.

“That’s because everything you make is brilliant.” Niall shrugs, stepping over to grab a pastry at random out of the basket. “I can’t pick a favorite.”

“But why didn’t you eat any of them?” Marcel asks.

“Because when I came home I just went to bed. When I couldn’t sleep I decided to have a fag, and then you came over.” Niall explains. “I didn’t even go into the kitchen. I didn’t ignore them on purpose. I’ve only been home about ten minutes you know.”

“Oh.” Marcel says, a small smile forming at the corners of his lips. “I wasn’t trying to be overbearing. I promise. I’m just worried about you. I know how you get when you’re upset, and you don’t take care of yourself.”

“Thank you.” Niall says, taking the basket out of Marcel’s hands and setting it on the bureau with his own muffin. He takes ahold of Marcel’s newly empty fingers, twining his own through them. “Really. You don’t need to do that though.”

“I want to.” Marcel mumbles, ducking his head to hide a blush.

“Well I can’t argue with that I guess.” Niall chuckles.

“Better not mister.” Marcel grins. “Now you should go to sleep. You’ve got to be up bright and early.”

“Don’t remind me.” Niall groans, dropping his head onto Marcel’s shoulder. “I don’t want to go back right now. I don’t want to deal with that man.”

“What man?” Marcel asks, steering Niall towards the bed.

“This absolutely horrible Superintendent they sent from London to help with the case.” Niall sighs. “He’s about as helpful as a balloon with holes in it, and he won’t stop flirting with me.”

“Oh.” Marcel says quietly.

“I’m extremely not interested Marc.” Niall says gently, leaning into his side. “You should know better.”

“I mean- We’ve never really talked about that.” Marcel says with a small shrug. “We’ve never said we were exclusive.”

“Have you been seeing anyone else?” Niall asks, worrying at his lip despite himself.

“I was for a little while, at first, but I broke things off because I like you.” Marcel admits quietly. “He was just a work thing that got out of hand.”

“That happen a lot between marketing directors?” Niall asks, attempting hide the surprising amount of hurt he feels at the confession.

“Maybe.” Marcel shrugs. “All I know is that it didn’t feel right. Not like this does.”

“Marc.” Niall sighs.

“I know, I know.” he mumbles. “I’m not supposed to say stuff like that.”

“I’m not ready yet.” Niall says gently. “I’m not saying this can’t be anything, but I can’t put it in words. Not yet. And if you do it, then I’ll feel like I have to make a choice. I don’t want to make the wrong one just because I’m not ready.”

“Take all the time you need.” Marcel says soothingly, rubbing his thumb in circles on Niall’s shoulder. “I’m willing to wait. But not for you to go to bed, so go to sleep mister.”

“But muffins.” Niall whines.

“I don’t make butt-muffins.” Marcel giggles. “They sound terrible.”

“God, you’re an idiot.” Niall laughs.

“An idiot with an IQ of one hundred and eighty four.” Marcel muses.

“You never pass up a chance to remind me of it either.” Niall mumbles.

“It’s just about the only thing to do in this village.” Marcel shrugs. “It’s not like you have a museum out here for me to go to.”

“You’re only here for two days a week. Three if I’m lucky. You have London for the excitement.” Niall tells him.

“Nothing in London is half as interesting or exciting as you are.” Marcel says with a soft smile, leaning Niall over into the bed. “Now stop stalling and go to sleep.”

“Are you going to sleep here with me?” Niall asks, hoping he will.

“Do you want me to?” Marcel asks.

“Of course I do.” Niall chuckles, holding up the blanket for Marcel to climb under. Marcel beams, crawling under the covers. He’s been wearing his pajamas the entire time, a full silk suit that’s as ridiculous as it is cute. Niall dislikes them a bit because they cover up Marcel’s frankly shocking amount of tattoos, but he also loves how perfectly ‘Marcel’ they are. He drops his glasses on the bedside table and then snuggles into Niall’s side, a comfortable, familiar warmth that lulls Niall to sleep faster than he would have expected.

 

“Breakfast Chief?” Louis asks, dropping a bag on Niall’s desk and handing him a cup of coffee.

“Already ate, but thanks.” Niall says, pushing back the bag. He doesn’t turn down the coffee though. He needs the caffeine after the slight amount of sleep he’s gotten. Marcel woke him up with breakfast in bed, and then sleepy morning sex at Niall’s request. It was great, but it made him run late and used up more energy than he would have liked.

“Since when do you turn down free food?” Louis questions, pushing it back towards him.

“I had a big breakfast.” Niall mutters.

“You don’t cook.” Louis says, his eyes narrowing.

“A neighbor made it for me.” Niall tells him, keeping details sparse. “They heard about Liam, and they wanted to make sure I ate something.”

“Which neighbor?” Louis asks suspiciously.

“Tomlinson, have you found anything on the name she gave us?” Niall questions, changing the subject before Louis gets his mind too firmly wrapped around things. He’s like a dog with a bone once he gets his mind set on something.

“Not yet.” Louis huffs. “I’m pretty sure at this point that he doesn’t even exist. She could have given us a fake name to throw us off the trail.”

“Put Breslin on watch at the house to monitor her.” Niall sighs. “Make sure she doesn’t leave town. We’ll give it another day, and if we can’t find anything on him, then we’ll bring her back in. I really don’t want to deal with her solicitors if I don’t have to.”

“Alright.” Louis nods. “But Breslin won’t be in for another hour. Somebody kept him up all night.”

“I told him to leave six times.” Niall huffs, insulted by the insinuation in Louis’ voice. “I even pulled rank on him.”

“Because he knew you’d have slept here otherwise.” Louis mumbles. “Mate, we’re all doing our best to look out for you, especially since you don’t have anyone at home to help.”

“Tomlinson, I swear to god, if you try and set me up again-” Niall warns.

“I’m not.” Louis cuts him off. “It’s just- Liam was the bloke that used to help you when you were really upset. I’m not exactly the nurturing type, and it’s not like you’re out there making friends all the time.”

“I don’t need anyone ‘taking care’ of me Louis.” Niall bites out, his mood taking a sudden nose-dive. “I’m a grown man. I can take care of myself. I ate, I showered, I put on clean pants. Unless you think it’s affecting my job performance, then back the hell off, and let me grieve in my own time and way.”

“Fine.” Louis sighs, walking out of Niall’s office without another word. Niall almost calls him back, almost apologizes for treating him like crap when all the other man did was try to help him during a difficult time, but he doesn’t. Niall is ridiculously stubborn at the best of times, and this definitely isn’t the best of times.

“So, should I expect my usual scolding, or do you think you can get through one conversation without yelling at me?” Zayn asks, leaning against the door-frame.

“That depends.” Niall says, leaning back in his chair. “Can you get through one conversation without flirting with me?”

“I doubt it.” Zayn smirks.

“Then I do too.” Niall scoffs, rolling his eyes at the impertinence.

“That’s fine. I’ve already prepared for that probability.” Zayn shrugs.

“Do you have an actual reason to come talk to me, or are you just here to hit on me again?” Niall asks.

“Gonna eat that?” Zayn asks, pointing at the bag on Niall’s desk.

“Help yourself.” Niall says, pushing it towards him. “And answer the question.”

“I don’t have a real ‘reason’ per se.” Zayn admits, putting air-quotes around the word reason before he takes a seat. “But you’re the only one in the department who will talk to me at all.”

“That’s because you’re an arse.” Niall tells him.

“I’m charming.” Zayn says lightly, seemingly not at all phased by Niall’s comment.

“Not really, no.” Niall replies. “You’re hot, so that’s probably why you get away with it wherever else you are, but not here. Everyone in this office is loyal to me, and they can all tell you’re tap-dancing on my last nerve.”

“And yet none of them can tell you slept with someone last night.” Zayn says with a wicked grin.

“What?” Niall sputters.

“Gotta say, I’m disappointed it wasn’t me.” Zayn shrugs. “Left you that key for a reason.”

“I did not have sex with anyone last night.” Niall hisses. It’s not even technically a lie.

“I know that look, those bags under your eyes. You were up late, and you weren’t drinking.” Zayn says smugly. “And you were oddly calm when you came into the office this morning, even though you were late.”

“I was up late doing paperwork.” Niall scoffs. “I was here until three in the morning. You can ask Sergeant Breslin.”

“And the air of satisfaction?” Zayn asks, leaning back in the chair and taking a bite of the scone that Louis had originally brought for Niall.

“I had a good breakfast.” Niall counters.

“Made by your lover?” Zayn asks with a smirk.

“Made by a neighbor.” Niall says flatly. “A neighbor who wanted to make sure I’m eating properly after my friend died.”

“Sure.” Zayn hums sarcastically. “You don’t have to tell me. It’s none of my business. I’m just saying, you can talk to me about it since clearly nobody else here knows you’re with someone.”

“I’m not with anyone.” Niall huffs, feeling a shot of guilt through his abdomen at the lie. He’s never had to lie directly about Marcel before, and he doesn’t like doing it now. Especially when Marcel has been so great to Niall through this whole ordeal.

“Whatever you say Chief.” Zayn chuckles.

“Tap-dancing Superintendent.” Niall warns.

“I can’t dance.” Zayn laughs. “Like at all.”

“Kind of like your work.” Niall smirks.

“I’m excellent at my work.” Zayn counters, his eyes narrowing in the first display of anything other than mirth through the time Niall has known him.

“I’ve seen no evidence of that.” Niall says casually. “You directly confronted a murder suspect, who has an alibi, just to antagonize her. The name you got hasn’t gotten any results. You can’t get anything on him either. Oh, and you’re wrong about me having had sex. That’s zero for four in my book.”

“I’m not wrong about you having sex. I’m letting it drop because you’re clearly not comfortable talking about it.” Zayn says firmly. “And there are barriers in place due to his place of employment. Unless we can find any evidence that they were actually connected, and not just the say-so of his murder suspect wife, then I can’t get past those barriers. If we could find him on our own, then we could talk to him, but so far we have nothing.”

“What happened to those ‘decently powerful friends’?” Niall asks.

“They don’t want to piss off ClanDestine.” Zayn sighs. “Nobody does.”

“And they’re not at all interested in aiding the investigation into the murder of one of their top employees?” Niall asks, irritated by the utterly massive roadblock in the middle of this case. He just wants to bury his friend, to put him to rest with his killer behind bars. He owes Liam that after all they went through together.

“Not if it embarrasses the company.” Zayn says, shaking his head. “They’d rather it never get solved than let the papers find out that one of their employees was possibly murdered by another after a gay love affair. It might even draw attention to the work they’ve been doing which isn’t entirely legal.”

“Fuck.” Niall groans, dropping his head into his hands. “Fucking governmental bureaucratic bullshit. Is that why you were sent out here? To bury this?”

“No.” Zayn tells him. “I was sent out to solve this. Liam Payne’s death could set back defense technology by years. They want answers and recompense, but they’re also hoping it ends up being his wife so that nothing can come out in a trial.”

“Sophia seemed to know about his work though.” Niall points out.

“I doubt she knows anything specific.” Zayn says, tapping his fingers against his chin. “She’s obviously intelligent, and maybe a little devious, but I think she’d have played that card already. It’s a really good card.”

“True.” Niall sighs. “We’re fucked, aren’t we?”

“Until we can find some proof that there was a sexual connection between Liam and this Harry guy, or that he was at least there the night of the murder, then yeah. Pretty thoroughly.” Zayn confirms. “Like a twink in a leather daddy club.”

“Oh good god.” Niall laughs, loud and unguarded from the surprise of it.

“Well at least one good thing’s come out of this morning.” Zayn grins. “That’s the first time you’ve even smiled since I got here.”

“You mean yesterday?” Niall asks, rolling his eyes so hard that he’s momentarily afraid that they might dislodge. “Just after I went to see my dead friend’s body?”

“Sounds about right.” Zayn nods. “But from what Tomlinson has said, I would venture a guess that you used to be a rather happy person. Your face doesn’t look right with that constant scowl you have fixed on.”

“Maybe that’s just the way I look around you.” Niall says, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

“Nope.” Zayn smiles. “Because I’ve checked you out a few times when you didn’t know I was looking. The only time you softened even the slightest bit was when you pulled out your mobile last night. Which is another reason I think you’re secretly seeing someone.”

“So you already thought I was seeing someone, and yet you still gave me your hotel room key so I’d come over and have sex with you?” Niall questions.

“I’m not judgmental.” Zayn shrugs. “And it can’t be that serious if nobody knows you’re seeing someone.”

“That’s because there’s nothing to know.” Niall lies again, that same rush of guilt filling him up at the words.

“You’re a terrible liar mate.” Zayn chuckles. “Don’t know how nobody around here knows.”

“Get out of my office and do some actual police work.” Niall says, fixing him with a furious glare. “In fact, how about you go watch the Payne house instead of me using up one of the officers who doesn’t only have one case.”

“Sounds good to me.” Zayn says casually. “Makes sense at least. Know anywhere I can something to keep me awake?”

“Try the cafe down the block. They make decent coffee.” Niall offers.

“Not what I was talking about Chief.” Zayn says with a wink. “But thanks anyways.”

“Just go.” Niall groans, tired of the Superintendent’s advances. “Do you have a car?”

“Yup. Unmarked.” Zayn confirms.

“Perfect. Radio in if there’s anything worth reporting.” Niall tells him, pulling a spare radio out of the drawer.

“What if I just get bored or lonely?” Zayn asks cheekily.

“Then have fun flirting with Tomlinson.” Niall says gruffly.

“I’m not interested in Tomlinson.” Zayn grins. “And you’re more fun to talk to.”

“How about you talk to a mirror?” Niall replies flatly. “Maybe then someone will be interested back.”

“You must really like this bloke.” Zayn hums. “Or bird I guess. Never really got the specifics.”

“Bloke.” Niall says, wincing before the word is even finished coming out of his mouth. “I mean- IF I was seeing someone, it would be a bloke.”

“Sure.” Zayn says, his infuriating smirk sliding back into place. “If.”

“You need to go now.” Niall says harshly. “I need someone monitoring our only known suspect.”

“Yes Chief.” Zayn says, the word sounding condescending and somehow still flirtatious at the same time from his mouth. Niall hates it. He does however like the way Zayn slinks out of the room finally leaving Niall alone. Third best part of his morning so far. He picks up his mobile, tapping out a quick message to Marcel, and then smiling broadly when the other lad agrees to meet him at his house for lunch.

 

“Is this actual lunch, or ‘lunch’ lunch?” Marcel calls out when Niall opens the door.

“Actual lunch.” Niall laughs.

“Then don’t come into the kitchen.” Marcel says. Niall can actually hear the embarrassment in his voice. That just drives him forward. Marcel is trying to tug on a pair of khaki trousers, and Niall has to wrap a hand around his elbow just to keep him from tipping over. He turns to Niall with a deep scarlet staining his cheeks and mumbles “You never listen.”

“Couldn’t miss the sight of you trying to seduce me in your paisley boxers and tie.” Niall grins. “We could turn this into ‘lunch’ lunch if you wanted to.”

“No.” Marcel squeaks. “There’s a lasagna staying warm in the oven. I just wanted to have my bases covered.”

“You spoil me.” Niall giggles, leaning in to connect their lips in a sweet kiss, instantly reverting his mood to it’s previous heights. “I don’t deserve you.”

“I’m not that great.” Marcel mutters. “I have my own problems.”

“Not that I can see.” Niall grins, running his fingers down Marcel’s side to remind the other lad that he’s still not properly dressed.

“Stop it!” Marcel protests, laughing in short snorts and trying to wiggle away from him. “I’m ticklish!”

“Your laugh is cute.” Niall chuckles, pulling Marcel in closer to bury his face in the long neck he has exposed.

“You’re making fun of me.” Marcel pouts.

“No, really, I like it.” Niall tells him.

“If you’re just teasing me, then I’m not giving you any lasagna.” Marcel huffs.

“Good thing I’m not teasing then.” Niall says, pressing his grin into the smooth skin near Marcel’s shoulder.

“What’s got you so affectionate?” Marcel asks, afterwards quickly adding “Not that I’m complaining.”

“I just- I had to lie about us today, and I felt guilty because I don’t want to hide you.” Niall admits. “I’m still not ready to tell everyone, or change things, but I don’t want to keep lying about you either.”

“It’s okay Niall.” Marcel replies quietly.

“No it isn’t Marc.” Niall tells him, standing back upright so he can look into Marcel’s eyes. “Tell you what. After this case is over, we’ll take some time and figure out exactly what this is. I don’t want you to feel like you’re my dirty little secret.”

“We all have dirty little secrets.” Marcel shrugs. “I don’t mind being yours.”

“But I don’t want you to be that anymore.” Niall says, stroking his cheek. “I know I haven’t said it, but you’re important to me. I care about you a lot, even though I’m shite at showing it.”

“You show it.” Marcel says quietly, darting his eyes down to where he’s twisting his foot on the floor. “Not, like, conventionally, but you show it. You’re nicer to me than any guy I’ve ever been with.”

“That’s-” Niall starts. “That’s really sad. You deserve so much better than that. And I promise, I’m going to try harder from now on to be the kind of guy who deserves you.”

“Ok.” Marcel says with a dopey grin. “But you won’t have to try hard.”

“I’m going to anyways.” Niall says with a soft smile. “I have to go back to work now, but I’ll be off at a decent time tonight if you want to come over.”

“I’ll bring the lasagna.” Marcel giggle-snorts.

“Upping the ante already.” Niall chuckles, pecking a kiss on his cheek. “I’ll grab a bottle of wine on the way home.”

“Nothing too acrid please.” Marcel requests.

“I know what you like by now.” Niall says, skimming his fingers over the top of Marcel’s waistband.

“I thought you had to get back to work?” Marcel asks, cocking an eyebrow even over his massive lenses.

“You upped the ante.” Niall grins, dropping down to his knees. “Gotta do my part too.”

 

“Hey.” Zayn smiles, plopping down in the seat across from Niall in his office.

“You’re supposed to be watching the Payne house.” Niall says, not bothering to look up from his paperwork. He’s in a good mood after his rendezvous with Marcel, but Zayn will probably spoil that soon enough.

“I put Bressie on it.” he replies, pushing a folder in front of Niall. “I thought it was more important that I read this, and then give it to you.”

“What is it?” Niall asks, arching a brow.

“The lab report on all the evidence your boys gathered at the scene. DNA, fingerprints, the works.” Zayn smirks.

“How?” Niall asks, opening the file and looking through it. “It normally takes days, if not weeks, for us to get anything back.”

“I have some pull.” Zayn shrugs. “I had them put a rush on things. Had to prove I’m useful.”

“Moderately.” Niall says dryly, ignoring the small pout Zayn aims at him.

“There are two things that stand out.” Zayn sighs. “One, there are two different types of hair, that though similar in color and length, are actually from two different sources than the victim. One male, and one female. Both samples were shed no more than twenty four hours before the time of the murder.”

“So if he has similar hair to Sophia, then we can prove he was there that night.” Niall mumbles.

“Maybe. It would be enough to bring him in if we can find him.” Zayn tells him.

“What’s the other thing?” Niall asks.

“Three sets of fingerprints that aren’t in any database available to my department.” Zayn says. “One is likely Liam, and one Sophia, since they were gathered in their bedroom, but the others belong to large fingers. Probably a man’s.”

“Excellent.” Niall beams. “If we can match them to him, then we’ll have a pretty strong case. They have a maid who’s there everyday. The prints have to be from the night of the murder. And if there are no other prints there, then it’s unlikely that anyone else could have been there to murder him.”

“Still think I’m useless?” Zayn asks.

“Slightly less than I did before.” Niall shrugs. “It’s not like you ran the tests yourself.”

“I’ll take it.” Zayn grins. “So how about we go get some drinks to celebrate?”

“No.” Niall says firmly.

“Because of your bloke?” Zayn asks.

“Yes, alright?” Niall groans. “I’m seeing someone, and I’m not going to cheat on him. Now will you leave me alone?”

“Sure.” Zayn nods.

“Is it too much to expect you to keep your mouth shut about this?” Niall asks quietly.

“No, I can do that.” Zayn says with a smile.

“Chief!” Louis comes screeching into his office, nearly sending Niall jumping out of his skin.

“Yes Louis?” Niall asks, trying to keep his face from showing that he was just talking to Zayn about something important.

“I remembered!” Louis grins excitedly.

“Remembered?” Niall asks, waving his hand for the Inspector to continue.

“Where I’d heard the name.” Louis says, rolling his eyes like expects Niall to remember every little inane thing that comes out of his mouth on the drop of a hat. “Well kind of. I asked El if she knew where I’d heard it, and, apparently, I heard it from her. It turns out that she sold a house to Liam’s boy-toy right here in the village.”

“When?” Niall questions.

“Well she doesn’t remember exactly, and she doesn’t remember which cottage, but she does remember what he looks like, so I have her skyping with a sketch artist from London. We should have a picture of him soon.” Louis says, a proud smile on his face.

“Brilliant work Tomlinson.” Niall beams.

“I’m sorry, but how is a sketch from memory going to help us find this guy?” Zayn asks, looking between them like they’ve only got half a brain to share.

“There are only three hundred and eighty six people in this village, and I know most of them by sight at least.” Niall explains. “I ask around the pub, and someone is sure to know where he lives.”

“I’m done.” Eleanor laughs, coming skipping into the office and wrapping her arm’s around Louis’ neck. “He said it’ll just take a minute to email over. I had him send it to you too Nialler.”

“Thanks El.” Niall grins. “I’ll take you out to dinner when this is all over as a thank you.”

“Oh how exciting.” Eleanor faux-gasps. “Will I pick the pub, or the cafe? There are too many choices in this village!”

“Get cheeky with your husband, not with me.” Niall says playfully.

“Really?” Zayn asks, a note of surprise in his voice as he looks the couple over. “Did you get drunk and accidentally get her pregnant or something?”

“Remember that thing I said earlier? About why you’re not making any friends here?” Niall asks with a groan. “That’s it, right there.”

“I thought he was gay.” Zayn shrugs.

“He gets that a lot.” Niall laughs.

“Oh fuck off!” Louis grumbles.

“Tomlinson.” Niall warns.

“Sorry. Fuck off sirs.” Louis says with an unapologetic grin.

“That’s better.” Zayn chuckles.

Niall opens up his email, refreshing until he sees one from an address he doesn’t recognize. It loads slowly, the result of the internet connection that’s only shitty in his office for some reason. By the time the image fully renders, Niall feels his jaw drop. It’s not exact. He’s not wearing his glasses, or the dopey grin Niall has come to find so comforting. His hair is a wild mane rather than the meticulously handled coif he puts it in every morning. It’s all wrong, but at the same time, it’s definitely Marcel.

“What’s the matter Chief?” Zayn asks.

“I- I know him.” Niall rasps out, his throat gone dry.

“Oh my god!” Eleanor groans. “Of course! That’s why I remember him! I sold him the cottage next door to you!”

“No.” Louis gapes. “Niall is living next to Liam’s bit on the side?”

“I’ll handle this.” Niall says, standing up and grabbing his cuffs.

“Niall, are you sure?” Louis asks quietly. “I mean-”

“I said I’ll handle it Inspector.” Niall bites out. “Get the room set up Superintendent. I’ll be back in half an hour.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You weren’t kidding when you said you’d be off at a decent time tonight.” Marcel- Harry- giggles when Niall walks through the door.

“We need to talk.” Niall says quietly.

“Alright.” the impostor wearing his lover’s face says with a smile. “You pour the wine, and I’ll serve up the lasagna.”

He hops out of the chair, flitting across the room towards the kitchen while Niall stares helplessly on. His heart is breaking in slow motion, crushed by the realization that the two most important people in his life were both complete strangers to him. “I know you’re not a fan, but I made a salad to go with dinner.” Marcel/Harry says from inside the oven where he’s pulling out the dinner they were supposed to share.

“I think we should talk now.” Niall tells him, a little louder this time.

“It’ll just be a minute.” he says, pulling out plates without even having to look, because he’s so familiar with Niall’s kitchen.

“No, Harry, now.” Niall says loudly, barely managing to get the name out without bursting into tears.

The baking-pan clatters on top of the stove, his lover turning on him with eyes gone wide. “What- What did you say?” he asks, his voice trembling almost as much as Niall’s hands.

“I said- I said now, Harry.” Niall says, his voice dropping down to be as small as he feels.

“Niall I can explain.” Harry says desperately, tearing off his glasses and wiping his eyes with the heels of his hands.

“You can explain at the station.” Niall says.

“What?” Harry asks. “What do you mean?”

“I mean- Harry- That you’re wanted for questioning in the murder of Liam Payne.” Niall tells him. “Now you can come with me, or I can put you under arrest and take you in anyways.”

“Murder- What? You think I killed him?” Harry asks, having the audacity to look indignant. “Niall, you know me. You have to know I didn’t kill him.”

“I don’t fucking know you at all.” Niall shouts. “I thought you were this amazing, sweet man that I was falling in love with! Not some guy that was fucking my married best friend, and was so caught up in the affair he bought a fucking cottage just so that he could keep it up on weekends!”

“Niall-” Harry starts, taking a step forward that immediately has Niall taking a mirrored step back.

“Don’t.” Niall says, throwing a hand up between them and un-holstering his sidearm with the other. “Don’t you dare come near me. If you take one more step, I swear to god Mar- Harry, I will put you under arrest.”

“Okay.” Harry says, putting his hands up in surrender. “Can we talk about this?”

“Not here.” Niall replies, shaking his head. “At the station.”

“Fine.” Harry says with a slight nod. “I’ll come with you. Just- just promise me that we can work through this.”

“No.” Niall shakes his head. “Even if you didn’t kill him, how am I ever supposed to trust you again? You’ve lied to me about literally everything since the moment we met. After this is done, I don’t ever want to see your face again.”

“Niall please.” Harry begs. “Don’t do this.”

“Get in the car Harry.” Niall spits. “And if you try to run, I will shoot you.”

He nods silently, slowly marching across the room under Niall’s wary gaze. The blond keeps one hand on his gun, and the other on his speedcuffs. He didn’t ever want to have to discharge his service weapon of course, but it might just kill him to have to do it on this man. He’d rather use the cuffs, but he can’t chase Harry down, not with his knee.

They get to the car without incident, Niall keeping his weapon trained on Harry as he opens the door. Harry gets in, a sad look behind the glasses he apparently doesn’t even need according to Eleanor’s description of him. Niall closes the door and then gets behind the wheel, thankful that the security-grate obstructs his view of the other man. He doesn’t think he could handle seeing that face right now.

 

“Is the interview room set up?” Niall asks, leading Harry in by the shoulder. Niall cuffed him once they reached the station, hoping that it would show that he can handle this. Harry didn’t protest at all, just nodded when Niall told him to put his hands behind his back.

“It is, and I’ll take over from here Chief Inspector.” Zayn says, stepping forward.

“This one is mine.” Niall says harshly.

“Inspector Tomlinson, take Mr. Styles here to the interrogation room. I’ll be in there momentarily.” Zayn says with an air of authority that sweeps through the room. “Chief, in your office. Now.”

“Superintendent-” Niall starts to argue.

“Now, Chief.” Zayn says, his eyes betraying the steely calm of his voice.

Niall pushes Harry into Louis arms, storming off towards his door with Zayn close on his tail. “What are you doing?” Niall asks, the second the door closes behind him.

“I am saving your fucking job.” Zayn hisses. “You realize this could make you a suspect, right?”

“What?” Niall asks, completely confused by the words coming out of Zayn’s mouth.

“He’s the guy you’re seeing, isn’t he?” Zayn questions, the look on his face telling Niall that he already knows for sure.

“So?” Niall asks.

“So- You’re an officer who made his career on a murder case. You know how to avoid leaving evidence. You have obvious anger management issues that are known by the community at large. On top of that, you’re dating the victim’s boyfriend. All it would take is for one person to suggest that you killed him in a fit of passion-induced rage, and then you’d be the subject of a massive scandal.” Zayn explains quietly.

“But I-” Niall starts.

“I know you didn’t do it. I also believe that you honestly didn’t even know about either of them.” Zayn assures him. “But now you’re done. I can’t even use you in this investigation anymore without compromising it. I’m taking you off the case, and before you say that I can’t, I can. You’re welcome to keep running the department, but if you try and interject yourself into this again, then I will have your badge taken until you can be put under review for misconduct.”

“Fuck!” Niall screams, pushing everything except the computer off his desk in a childish display of anger.

“Calm down, and then go lead your department Niall.” Zayn says softly, patting Niall on the shoulder.

“Don’t you tell me to calm down.” Niall growls, spinning around and knocking Zayn’s hand away. “I have lost fucking everything. Everything. And now you’re threatening the one thing I have left to cling to, because I trusted the man I was in with.”

“I’m sorry.” Zayn says, a gentleness in his eyes that speaks volumes. “I really am. But is it more important to you that Liam’s killer get put behind bars, or that you’re the one to catch them?”

“Just go.” Niall whispers. “Please, just go. But I’m going to watch the interrogation.”

“That’s fine.” Zayn tells him. “I’ll have the earpiece in if there’s anything you can think of that would help. Or if there’s anything you want me to ask him for your own sake. Just make it something I can ask in the interview without giving anything away. Tomlinson isn’t the sharpest tool in the shed, but even he’ll figure things out if I ask something like ‘Was anything between you and Niall even real?’ or ‘How is Niall in bed?’.”

“Have I mentioned that I kind of hate you?” Niall asks with a wet laugh.

“Well it’s valuable information.” Zayn smirks. “And it would appear that you’re no longer attached.”

“Too soon.” Niall says with a glare. “And still never ever going to happen.”

“Worth a try.” Zayn shrugs. “I’m going in now, unless you need another minute.”

“No. I can handle this.” Niall says, taking a shaky breath. “I just want to get it over with.”

“If you say so.” Zayn replies quietly. He turns to the door before hesitating and turning back. “For what it’s worth, I really am sorry about this. I hope he didn’t do it, and that you two can somehow work things out.”

“I don’t see that happening.” Niall mutters, taking a seat.

Zayn gives him a sad look and then leaves, closing the office door behind him. Niall switches his monitor over to the interrogation room cameras, and then opens up the mic feed just to feel like he’s not completely alone right now. He’d have preferred almost anyone other than Zayn Malik, but he really doesn’t have any options left. His last real human connection was sleeping with, and may have murdered, his best friend.

“He says he’ll only speak to Niall.” Louis says when Zayn walks into the room.

“Chief Inspector Niall Horan has been removed from this case Mr. Styles.” Zayn says, sitting down across from him. “I’m the officer in charge.”

Harry sits back, folding his arms over his chest and staring Zayn down. His eyes are hard through the thick lenses, the same way they are when he argues with Niall over what movie they’re going to watch, which always ends up being Love Actually in the end. Zayn’s in for a rough time.

“If you refuse to talk, then I’d be within my rights to hold you in a cell overnight.” Zayn says. “Or you can cooperate.”

Harry shakes his head minutely, pushing back up his glasses when they slip down the bridge of his nose from even the slight movement. It happens whenever he smiles too much, or jumps around excitedly, or when he leans in to kiss Niall before he remembers he’s still wearing them. It’s one of those things that makes Marcel, Marcel. Except Marcel is Harry, and Niall doesn’t know up from down anymore.

Zayn leans in close and whispers something Niall only catches because the earpiece works both ways. Nobody else will know what he’s saying. “You owe this to Niall. You’ve destroyed his life with this lie.”

“Then let me talk to him.” Harry says, his voice thick and upset.

“Fine.” Zayn sighs. “Tomlinson! Bring in Chief Inspector Horan.”

Niall doesn’t bother waiting, striding out the door on legs he refuses to let succumb to the tremors running through them. “Chief, what’s-” Breslin starts to ask.

“Not now Sergeant.” Niall cuts him off, ignoring the looks from everyone in the department as he walks to the back. They all look so concerned, so sad for him, and he has to wonder what they know. He silently asks himself if it’s written all over his face that he’s in love with the suspect.

Louis lets him into the interrogation room without a word. The door closes behind him, but he knows all eyes are on the room. “The Chief Inspector will sit silently. You will answer my questions, and he will ask nothing. Do you understand?” Zayn asks icily.

Harry looks to Niall, his eyes begging for a chance, but the blond just sits and looks down at his hands. “I understand.” Harry says quietly, his voice dropping a bit of the nasally pitch Niall knows.

“Good.” Zayn says, sitting next to Niall. “Now first, state your legal name for the record.”

“Harry Edward Styles.” he mumbles.

“Who is Marcel Williams?” Zayn asks him.

“A false identity created for me by my employer to keep me, and those close to me, protected from anyone who might come after someone like me for the research I conduct.” Harry explains.

“And your employer is?” Zayn asks.

“ClanDestine Defense Systems.” Harry answers. “Weapons division, directly under Doctor Liam Payne.”

“What was the nature of your relationship with Liam Payne?” Zayn questions.

“I was his assistant program director at ClanDestine. And we had a previous sexual relationship which began around eighteen months ago, and expired approximately nine months ago.” he responds.

“Where were you the night of the eighteenth?” Zayn asks, jotting down notes in his pad.

“I was- I was at the house of Doctor Payne, and then my own cottage.” Harry answers. It’s a lie. He and Niall had spent the night together once Marcel- Harry- had gotten back from London. But he hadn’t gotten to Niall’s until after the window of time that the murder had been committed in started.

“Why were you at the Payne household if your sexual relationship had ended?” Zayn questions, giving Niall a knowing look out of the corner of his eye.

“To investigate my suspicions that he had been stealing information on weapons systems to sell on the black market.” Harry says, his voice no longer shaking.

“Wait- what?” Niall asks, completely shocked by the accusation.

“Chief, I will throw you out of this room if you speak again.” Zayn warns. “Mr. Styles, can you explain further?”

“It’s Doctor.” Harry says harshly, glaring at Zayn more venomously than Niall has ever seen. “I have two Doctorates from Oxford University. One of which is in computer programming, though I could have taken that entire discipline in my sleep. I designed the computer system that runs our entire division at ClanDestine. As it’s creator, I have certain knowledge of back-doors that allow me to bypass security features and check on the workings of the system. 

“The night before Doctor Payne was murdered, I discovered that his personal system had been used to download several weapons schematics that belong to the company. I went that night to confront him about my findings, but he thought I was there to try and re-initiate our previous relationship. He took me up to the bedroom, and then he tried to- He attempted to initiate sexual contact which I refused. There was a scuffle, but I didn’t kill him. He was still alive when I left around eleven.”

“Did Doctor Payne confirm or deny the allegations of treason?” Zayn questions.

“Deny. He didn’t seem to know anything about it, but there’s nobody else it could have been.” Harry mumbles. “The system I designed requires a fingerprint lock, a retinal scan, a vocal pattern analysis, and a key-card swipe. It’s not possible to hack.”

“Can anyone confirm your whereabouts after that incident?” Zayn asks with a sigh.

“My neighbor might have seen me get back to my cottage.” Harry says cautiously.

“And that neighbor’s name?” Zayn asks, throwing an apologetic look to Niall.

“Niall Horan.” Harry says quietly.

“That’ll be all for now Doctor Styles.” Zayn says, closing his notebook. “Actually, no. I have one more question, off the record.”

“Fine.” Harry nods.

“Did you love him?” Zayn asks in a hushed whisper.

“I really did.” Harry answers, his eyes locked with Niall’s. “I do.”

“Then for now, that’s everything. Harry Styles, you are under arrest under suspicion for the murder of Doctor Liam Payne.” Zayn tells him, standing up and signaling for an officer to come in.

“What?” Harry asks. “I told you he was alive when I left.”

“And until I can confirm your alibi, you are the top suspect in his murder.” Zayn says firmly, watching as Louis comes in and hauls Harry up by the shoulders. “You have motive, and you’ve admitted to being there around the time of his death. And I suspect your hair will match a sample of DNA that we found.”

“When I left his wife’s car was in the drive.” Harry says desperately. “It was her! It had to be!”

“Mrs. Payne was in London at the Opera. Her alibi has already been confirmed. And from what I understand she has multiple vehicles.” Zayn sniffs.

“But she only ever drives her silver Porsche.” Harry says, struggling against Louis. “ And she has to drive it to London, because she refuses to take the train.”

“We’ll look into it, but honestly I don’t believe you Doctor Styles.” Zayn says quietly. “You waited until after you were put under arrest to mention this. Inspector, charge him and book him. Take a DNA sample, and send it, and the fingerprint, in for comparison with the previous lab results.”

“I forgot about it until just now. I barely even noticed it when I ran out.” Harry tells him. “Niall, you have to believe me. I didn’t kill him.”

“Tomlinson-” Niall says around a lump in his throat. “Do as Superintendent Malik told you.”

“Come on.” Zayn says, steering Niall out of the room through his numbness until they reach his office and close the door. “Did he just perjure himself in there?”

“Not technically.” Niall mumbles. “He wasn’t on trial.”

“So you two were together the night of the murder?” Zayn questions.

“Yeah.” Niall says with a nod. “But he didn’t get in until around eleven-thirty.”

“Which means he had time to commit the murder.” Zayn sighs.

“Yes.” Niall says, wiping the tears out of his eyes with the back of his hands. “Why did you have to ask him that?”

“Because you wanted to know.” Zayn answers, rubbing a hand on Niall’s back.

“I didn’t.” Niall chokes out. He knows he’s about to break, so he turns and closes the blinds into his office. “I didn’t want to know that.”

“Yes you did Niall. You wanted to know.” Zayn repeats. “Because that might be the last time you ever get to hear it.”

“It’s the only time I’ve ever heard it.” Niall bites out. “I- We- We weren’t at that stage. We hadn’t said that before.”

“Oh god.” Zayn sucks in through clenched teeth. “I’m sorry. I didn’t- I didn’t know.”

“God, I hate you so fucking much.” Niall groans, trying to fight back the reservoir that’s about to burst behind his eyes. It’s a losing battle though, and they start to leak out despite his anger. He wipes them away viciously, scratching his cheek with his nail in the process.

“I don’t think he did it Niall.” Zayn says quietly. “But I had no choice other than to arrest him for now.”

“Don’t lie to me.” Niall mutters.

“I’m not.” Zayn says, lifting Niall’s chin with his hand. “I’m not going to lie and say I didn’t get a tiny bit of pleasure putting him in a cell after what he did to you, because you’ve already dealt with so much deception in your life, but I honestly believe he isn’t guilty. I just need time to prove it was the wife. With Harry behind bars, she’ll let her guard down and I can figure this thing out.”

“You think it was Sophia still?” Niall asks. “But you said-”

“You don’t trust me Chief, and I don’t trust anyone.” Zayn says quietly. “I need everyone in this department, in this village, to believe that I don’t suspect her.”

“Then why are you telling me?” Niall questions, unable to bite back the question.

“Because you may not have said it yet, but you love him too.” Zayn tells him with a soft smile. “I can trust you to help me, because you want to see her put away even more than I do.”

“You kicked me off the case.” Niall points out.

“Yeah, I did.” Zayn nods. “Which means that whatever happens nobody can know that, before you leave, I’ll have put the folder of everything in this investigation, including recordings of the interrogations, in your top drawer. I need your eyes on this, but nobody can know, or she could end up free on a technicality neither you, nor Harry, meant to cause.”

“So even if I’m the one who can prove it was her, you’ll end up with the credit on this.” Niall huffs.

“Unfortunately for you, yeah.” Zayn murmurs. “But if I’m right, then at least you’ll still have your job and your man.”

“My job at least.” Niall mumbles.

“That’s your decision to make.” Zayn tells him. “Now calm down in here, away from prying eyes. I need you at your best.”

“Give me a minute, and I’ll be fine.” Niall says. Putting a lid on his emotions is second nature by now, and even though this is more than he’s had to quash in a long time, he can manage. He’s a steel trap. He’s a steel trap with tears that just won’t stop.

“Do you need anything?” Zayn asks.

“Someone to shoot would be nice.” Niall scoffs, wiping the back of his hand under his eyes again.

“I could send Tomlinson in for that.” Zayn chuckles.

“Or I could just shoot you.” Niall huffs.

“I’d prefer if you wait until we catch her for that.” Zayn says with a soft smile.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Niall says, rolling his eyes.

“So is there any chance that-” Zayn starts.

“Not a snowball’s chance in hell.” Niall says, cutting him off.

“You don’t even know what I was going to ask.” Zayn says, the barest of pouts on his lips.

“Did it involve the two of us doing anything together privately?” Niall asks, leveling a knowing look at the Superintendent.

“Yes.” Zayn admits sheepishly.

“Then I stick with my answer.” Niall says flatly. “Do you even have a sense of timing?”

“Well in all likelihood, there’s not much time left here for me. A few days at most if I can do my job right.” Zayn shrugs. “I don’t really have a lot of time if anything is going to come of this.”

“Superintendent.” Niall says, taking a step forward and grabbing Zayn’s tie loosely between his fingers. He presses his body close to the other man’s and leans in, lips brushing over the shell of his ear as he whispers “Zayn. Nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing, will ever come of this. You’re hot, yes, and I’m willing to bet a fantastic time between the sheets, and I could ride you until the world ended, but- I. Am. Not. Interested.”

“Damn.” Zayn breathes out, his fingers ghosting over Niall’s side.

“Now stop hitting on me, and go figure out how to catch that bitch.” Niall tells him, giving his cheek a harsh pat.

“I’m probably going to do both.” Zayn smirks.

“As long as you focus on the job first, and you know that you are never, ever, getting between my legs, then I really don’t care anymore.” Niall sighs, resigning himself to the fact that this is just Zayn being Zayn. He cuts tension with sexual advances.

“I’m glad we could come to an understanding.” Zayn chuckles.

“Will you go get something done?” Niall asks. “Not that I don’t love this sparkling conversation, but if he didn’t do it, then we’re letting an innocent man rot in a jail cell.”

“He’s not innocent.” Zayn says firmly. “He’s one step below a war criminal with his job, used false information to fill out legal documents, resisted arrest, lied to a police officer.”

“Wait-” Niall says, something niggling at the back of his mind. “No. No he didn’t. Well he didn’t use the false information on legal documents anyways. He filled out the stuff for the house as Harry Styles. Why did he do that?”

“I can go ask.” Zayn says.

“Keep in the earpiece, and make sure it’s open both ways. I won’t be able to hear you unless you do.” Niall tells him, taking a seat behind the desk.

“If you think of anything else, then let me know.” Zayn says, opening up the door and stepping out.

Niall turns on the speaker in the microphone base and listens to the clack of Zayn’s Italian shoes on the wooden floor of the station, the dull buzz of whispered conversation in the background. “Inspector, I’ll take it from here.” Zayn says, and Niall can practically see the way Louis turns and rolls his eyes. “Doctor Styles, a word please?”

“Is he alright?” Harry asks, sounding absolutely wrecked.

“He will be. I need you to answer a question for me though. Why did you use your real name on the real estate applications? If it hadn’t been for that, we probably wouldn’t have found you. A man like you doesn’t seem likely to slip up like that.” Zayn tuts. “After all, you deceived a police officer for quite a decent period.”

“I had to use my real name. I use it for all major things like that, because Marcel Williams doesn’t have fantastic credit or a particularly high paying job. A portion of my salary gets funneled into that account for everyday use, and the rest gets put into my real accounts.” Harry explains.

“Ask him how he knew that information was being stolen from the company.” Niall says into the microphone, the memory of that itching at the front of his mind.

“How did you become aware that Liam was stealing information to sell?” Zayn echoes.

“He used an unauthorized data storage device to plug into the computer. My system automatically recorded that.” Harry says quietly. “It’s strange though, because normally any data that went onto that device would be corrupted as one of my safety features, but my report showed that didn’t happen.”

“How do you guarantee that result?” Zayn asks, mirroring Niall’s thoughts.

“I designed the storage devices myself.” Harry tells him. “Only six people in the world have access to them, and they have fingerprint scanners with body temperature monitors built in to make sure that nobody else can use them. Each has coding that tells my system that the device is authorized, and being used by it’s authorized owner, and that keeps the data from being corrupted. Any other scenario should result in downloading nothing more than a virus that alerts ClanDestine, and a unit at MI-5, to the location as soon as that device is plugged in.”

“Why not just make it so that it wouldn’t download anything at all?” Niall asks into the mic.

“Why allow any other device to download anything at all?” Zayn asks for him.

“Because this way we knew if someone was trying to steal the information, and could catch them.” Harry mumbles. “I designed it myself.”

“So how could Doctor Payne have stolen the information, and why wouldn’t he have used his own device to do it?” Zayn questions.

“That’s the weird thing about it. It registered as an echo of his device, like the programming was almost right. Right enough to pass the security checks anyway.” Harry tells him. “But he wasn’t a programmer. That’s why I was brought in to help him lead. I wrote all the code that went into his projects. He couldn’t write a program to save his life. I don’t know how he did it, but I do know that it had to be him. Nobody could write a program that would completely fool my system like that. I was recruited for a reason.”

“And that was?” Zayn asks dryly.

“I hacked the MOD when I was fifteen and drained a portion of the defense budget into several charities. It was all untraceable of course.” Harry mutters.

“Why would a hippie like that help design weaponry?” Zayn asks.

“I um- Hell, I’m already going to prison apparently. Might as well tell you. The code I wrote for our weaponry has a tiny flaw. I can shut any of it down from any networked device in the world in under thirty seconds. I built it so that I could help maintain peace, not destroy it.” Harry says quietly.

“That’s- Holy shit.” Zayn mutters. “Just holy shit. That’s treason Doctor Styles.”

“It’s better than letting our government use weaponry that breaks the Geneva Conventions.” Harry says defiantly. “ClanDestine are war profiteers, pushing government officials to commission weaponry and paying them off for it. I’m doing what I can to keep them from slaughtering innocent people in the name of money. I don’t care if it’s treason. That’s the kind that’s worth going to prison for.”

“ClanDestine would have him killed if they ever found out. So would the government.” Niall says into the microphone.

“I know.” Zayn says, though to whom is unclear.

“I seriously doubt you know anything Superintendent Malik.” Harry snarks.

“And you don’t know just how lucky you are Doctor Styles.” Zayn mutters. “That’s all for now.”

“Please-” Harry says desperately. “Please tell him I’m so sorry. I never wanted to hurt him. Everything just got out of hand, and I wanted to tell him for so long. I love him.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Zayn says icily. “And if I were you, I wouldn’t say anything like that again. The wrong people could hear, and that would end badly for everyone.”

“Okay.” Harry says quietly.

Niall can hear Zayn walk away after that and shuts off the speaker. There’s nothing left to hear, and even less left to say. Maybe if Harry had told him, maybe if he’d known the truth, then they could have worked something out. Maybe Harry wouldn’t even be a suspect. Maybe they could have had some semblance of a happy life. Now that’s all gone and Niall doesn’t know what the next step is even supposed to be.

 

The hotel key-card is shaking in his hand when he slides it into the slot. He’s made his peace with why he’s here, but he’s still mad at himself for it. He had really meant it when he said never, and yet here he is. The door opens and he’s barely tugged inside in time before it slams closed again. “What are you doing here?” Zayn hisses. “What if someone from the department saw you?”

“Then they’d probably think that I’m here to have sex with you.” Niall says quietly. He looks Zayn up and down, surprised to find him in a pair of worn old joggers and a plain white t-shirt. He looks like he was born in a suit, and to find him like this is more than a little off-putting. It’s like the universe is just slightly out of balance. It does however show off the multitude of tattoos Niall hadn’t been expecting

“And are you?” Zayn asks, arching an eyebrow.

“No.” Niall says with a glare. “I’m here because of that file. Something is bothering me, but I can’t figure out what it is. I need help, but I can’t ask for it at the office because you threw me off the case. You’re the only person I can ask.”

“Help me Zayn Kenobi! You’re my only hope!” Zayn says in a high-pitched voice.

“I still have my gun.” Niall grumbles, placing a hand on his sidearm for good measure.

“Yeah you do.” Zayn replies with an eyebrow waggle. “What’s that about anyways? A village this small having an AFO? That’s unusual to say the least.”

“You obviously know my story.” Niall sighs. “I got certified after the incident. I nearly died because I didn’t have one.”

“He tried to kill you?” Zayn asks, clearly shocked by the confession.

“He killed our father, I don’t know why you’d find it surprising that he’d try and kill me too.” Niall responds, his trademark robotic demeanor coming back in full force. “My brother was a monster who used our village’s remote seaside location to try and smuggle drugs into the country. My dad figured it out, confronted him, and got a bullet between his eyes. Once I followed the same trail that led my dad to Greg, he shot me too. Blew out my knee. The only thing that saved my life was when he came closer to finish it off, and I bashed my baton into his ankle and broke it so badly the bone stuck out. Louis showed up while he was on the ground and cuffed him. I got certified as soon as I could walk again. Now can we drop it?”

“Yeah, sure.” Zayn nods.

“Good. Telling that story once was more than enough. Twice just fucking sucks like you would not believe.” Niall admits quietly.

“Was he the other one you told?” Zayn asks.

“Yes.” Niall admits. “He never asked, but he always used to stare at the scar when he saw it. It was like he couldn’t quite figure out why I hated it so much, so I told him.”

“You could have just said you didn’t want to talk about it.” Zayn offers.

“Not with him. He was- I don’t know. He was so sweet all the time, and he put up with all my stupid shit. Telling him seemed like nothing, because he’d already done so much for me.” Niall mutters. “It’s only now that I regret telling him anything at all. God I regret ever letting him into my fucking house with that stupid loaf of banana bread when he moved in. I should have sent him away. Him and his big stupid glasses, and his sweater vests, and his pastries, and everything else. It was all a fucking lie.”

“Now I know I’m going to regret this, because pushing a guy I’m interested in into someone else’s arms is really not my speed, but it wasn’t a lie when he said he loves you.” Zayn says quietly. “I know he messed up in an impossibly huge way, but did you ever consider that he never meant to lie to you? That he wanted to tell you the truth, but that by the time he realized it he was already in too deep and he didn’t want to lose you?”

“So what?” Niall spits. “He fabricated an entire life. He was sleeping with my best friend. I can never trust him again.”

“But do you love him?” Zayn asks.

“Just stop. Stop talking about this. I came here because I’m trying to put my friend’s killer behind bars. I don’t care what happens to Harry Styles.” Niall grumbles.

“But do you love him?” Zayn repeats.

“Zayn, stop it.” Niall growls.

“Do you love him?” Zayn asks again, pressing closer into Niall’s space.

“I will have sex with you right now, if you just stop asking that stupid fucking question.” Niall counters.

Zayn’s eyebrow arches and his hand grazes Niall’s jaw. He leans in close, chasing Niall’s lips with his own until they meet in a startlingly gentle kiss. It’s not at all what Niall was expecting. It’s almost as soft and sweet as it was with Marcel- Harry- As soft and sweet as it was with Harry. Niall tears himself away at the thought, turning his face and squeezing his eyes tight. “Yes. I love him.”

“I know.” Zayn says quietly. “I’m just glad you figured it out before it went any further, because I wasn’t going to let that stop me as long as you were saying yes.”

“I can’t tell whether or not I think you’re the biggest sleaze I’ve ever met.” Niall sighs. “Or you’re actually a decent guy that uses horribly unorthodox methods.”

“Maybe a bit of both.” Zayn says with a shrug.

“Are you going to help me, or not?” Niall asks. “With the case I mean.”

“I don’t know. I might just keep asking you questions until you offer to have sex with me again.” Zayn replies with a grin.

“Okay, sleaze it is.” Niall huffs, stepping around Zayn to get to the door. 

Zayn catches him by the wrist, tugging him back into place. “Sit down. I’ll do what I can to help.”

“You don’t have any chairs.” Niall says, looking around the rather small hotel room.

“I have a bed.” Zayn says with a nod towards it. “Don’t worry. I won’t make any advances for at least half an hour.”

“Twenty-nine minutes is not enough time to get anything done.” Niall grumbles.

“Oh I disagree.” Zayn chuckles. “I could do a lot in twenty-nine minutes.”

“Do you have the autopsy photos?” Niall asks, ignoring the innuendo in Zayn’s voice. “They’re not in my file.”

“I thought they’d upset you.” Zayn replies quietly. “There’s nothing abnormal about them, so I kept them in my file instead.”

“I’ll be fine.” Niall says, flipping through the pages spread out across Zayn’s bed until he finds the photos. “I’ve seen autopsy photos before.”

“Not of your friends.” Zayn says, putting a hand over Niall’s own. “Niall, it’s not pretty. His face is partly smashed in from the fall. The bruises are everywhere. I’m begging you not to do this to yourself.”

“Zayn!” Niall hisses, pulling his hand out from under the darker man’s with the photos. “I had to identify my father’s body. He had half his face blown off, and there was no back to his skull. I can fucking handle it. Stop treating me like I’m going to break over a few photos.”

“You’ve already dealt with so much in the last forty-eight hours. I just don’t want you taking on more than you can deal with in a healthy way.” Zayn says softly.

“What is this fixation you have with me?” Niall asks harshly. “We barely know each other. I can understand the flirting thing to a degree, but it’s more than that. You act like we’re friends or something.”

“You inspired me, okay?” Zayn mumbles shyly. “Three years ago I was thinking about quitting police-work all together. I was tired of watching the corruption and the ignorance that permeates our work. Nothing was the way I thought it would be when I dreamed of being a cop. And then the story broke about what happened here. Your story. It took so much willpower to do what you did, so much integrity, and I wanted to be like that too. I transferred into the MOD and I’ve spent the last three years trying to prove to myself that I have one ounce of the honor that you had then.”

“I did my job. That’s it, Zayn.” Niall sighs. “It wasn’t integrity, or willpower, or honor, or anything like that. I did what I had to do.”

“And that’s what’s so amazing about it. Not once did you ever try to make yourself into a hero for it.” Zayn says, sitting down on the bed next to Niall. “You acted like it wasn’t one of the hardest things anyone has ever had to go through. Ever since I got here though, I can tell that it broke you in some way deep down inside. It’s hard to see your idol like that.”

“You can not be serious.” Niall scoffs. “You can’t idolize me. You don’t idolize someone just for doing their job.”

“No, you idolize someone who goes above and beyond everything that could be expected of them. You’re not even thirty, and you run your own department. You were shot in the line of duty, and rejected the money people raised for you so that they could give it to charity instead. You are this amazing Super-Cop with a brilliant record of maintaining village safety, and yet you don’t seek out promotions you obviously deserve.” Zayn says earnestly, staring Niall right in the eyes. “That’s someone worth idolizing in my book.”

“Well stop it.” Niall says, turning away. “I can’t honestly say I would do the same thing if I had to do it all over again. That’s not someone worth idolizing.”

“You are doing the same thing though Niall.” Zayn mumbles. “You could have taken the man you love, and fled. You could have hidden out somewhere together. Instead you brought him in, even though it’s killing you.”

“He lied to me.” Niall mutters. “He hid everything from me. There wasn’t any choice.”

“And you aren’t much better. You hide everything inside.” Zayn points out. “How long have you been together?”

“Most weekends, and the occasional Monday for the last ten months.” Niall says quietly.

“And yet you haven’t told him you love him. In fact, the only person you’ve told is me.” Zayn retorts. “Nobody else knows you’re anything but neighbors. Nobody else even knows you’ve been with anyone at all. He hid the truth from you, but you hid him from everyone, even though you didn’t have to. People would have been happy for you, but you hid him away anyways.”

“I wanted one thing in my life that wasn’t about work, alright?” Niall groans. “I didn’t hide him because I didn’t want people to know. I hid him so that when we were together we could just focus on each other.”

“You hid him because you’re afraid of actual human connection.” Zayn counters. “Because once you told people about him, then you’d have to acknowledge it was something real.”

“It was something real!” Niall yells. “He was the most important part of my life, and it was all a fucking lie! I loved a man who wasn’t even real!”

“How do you know?” Zayn asks, matching Niall decibel for decibel. “Maybe his name, and his job, and Liam were the only lies he ever told you! Maybe every minute you spent together was just as real and important to him as they were to you! Maybe, just maybe, you’d have a real shot together if you weren’t so busy trying to find any reason to keep him at a distance!”

“It’s a good fucking reason!” Niall shouts.

“Not a good enough one!” Zayn screams back.

“Why do you even care so much?” Niall asks, thrown by Zayn’s explosive reaction.

“Because if I’m getting turned down, it had better be for a good god-damned reason.” Zayn huffs.

“That’s it.” Niall growls, unlatching his holster. “I’m done. I’m going to shoot you now. The camel’s back is completely shattered.”

“How about you just look at the damn autopsy photos instead.” Zayn grumbles, holding up the stack for Niall to go through.

“Oh look, you can be motivated to do something other than talk about my relationship or flirt with me.” Niall scoffs, taking the pile out of Zayn’s hand. “All it takes is threats of extreme violence.”

“I could also be motivated by promises of sexual favors.” Zayn grins.

“The safety is going off if you say anything else.” Niall warns him. “After that, I’ll make you look like Swiss cheese and take my chances with a jury. I’m pretty sure they’d understand.”

“You do that and you might even get to be cell-mates with your boyfriend.” Zayn muses, obviously pleased with himself for managing to bring up Harry yet again. “I’m the only one who doesn’t think he did it, remember? I’m pretty sure that Tomlinson would have killed him by now if you hadn’t sent him out to patrol the streets. Who even needs street patrol in a village with less than four hundred people?”

“We have a surprisingly high level of drunk and disorderlies for a village with just two pubs.” Niall mumbles, flipping through the photos until something catches his eye. “Look at this.”

“Look at what?” Zayn asks, glancing down at the photos Niall sets out.

“There are scratches on the inside of Liam’s arms, and one under his eye.” Niall points out.

“Could be from the fall.” Zayn replies.

“Not like that they couldn’t.” Niall says, shaking his head. “Look at the way they line up. These were left by fingernails. I saw it in a domestic violence case my first year on the job.”

“Still, that doesn’t prove anything. Harry already admitted there was a struggle between him and Liam.” Zayn sighs.

“No, you don’t understand.” Niall groans. “Marcel- Harry- Harry always keeps his nails trimmed all the way down for um- well, for when we have sex. He can’t even scratch an itch properly and I always have to do it for him. He couldn’t have done those. You can go down there right now and see. Have his nails swabbed for any sort of DNA evidence. You know as well as I do you can’t just clean skin flakes and blood cells out that easily. They’d still be there.”

“That’s right!” Zayn gasps. “Fuck, why didn’t I see that?”

“Because I’m better at this than you are.” Niall says with a grin. “I’ll go watch Sophia at the house, and then you can meet me there after you do the swabs so that someone can bring her in.”

“Sounds good.” Zayn nods. “It’ll take like half an hour, but after that we can make an arrest.”

“Go!” Niall says, pushing him off the bed. “I know how it works. You don’t need to waste any more time explaining it.”

“That hurt.” Zayn whines, standing up and rubbing his bum.

“Malik!” Niall growls.

“I’m going, I’m going.” Zayn says, and yet he’s not moving at all.

“No, actually, you aren’t.” Niall points out angrily.

“Well first I have to change.” Zayn says with a grin. “You’re welcome to stay and watch if you want, but fair warning, I’m not wearing any pants and I’m a bit of an exhibitionist.”

“You kissed me and you’re going commando?” Niall asks incredulously.

“I wasn’t the only one participating in that kiss, first off.” Zayn smirks. “You were quite active yourself in that. And second, I wasn’t the one who came to you. Whether or not I wear underwear in my own hotel room is my business. It only becomes yours if we progress beyond a kiss, which I’m totally still up for by the way.”

Niall draws his gun, leveling it at the darker man without any hesitation. He doesn’t miss the small look of panic that flits across Zayn’s face when the click of the safety going off echoes through the room. He enjoys that immensely. “Still up for it?” he asks with a scowl.

“Is it weird if I say yes?” Zayn asks. “Yeah, it’s weird. I’ll stop now.”

“Good choice.” Niall chuckles, re-holstering his weapon. “I’m going to go now. You will keep your clothes on until I leave, and then you will go back to the station and take care of everything as fast as possible.”

“Are you this bossy with Harry?” Zayn grumbles.

“Only when he asks me to be.” Niall grins, hopping off of the bed and striding towards the door. “Which usually ended up with me using my cuffs.”

He walks out the door without listening to Zayn’s response. It was probably some horrible come on anyways. He just left Zayn with that image as a sort of thank you for helping him get Harry out of jail. He doesn’t know what’s going to happen between them yet, but he does know that the other man doesn’t deserve to rot in a cell for one minute longer.

 

The house is still, cold, from where Niall is watching. Somehow knowing that Liam isn’t there anymore takes away every sense that it was ever a home, and knowing Sophia is roaming around freely inside after killing him, just makes it seem evil. He idly wonders what will happen to the property after they put her behind bars. Liam’s money, the house, the cars, it’ll all have to go somewhere. Since he has no heirs, and his wife murdered him, it’ll probably all be seized by the government.

The tap on the glass nearly sends him jumping out of his skin. Sophia is standing there, lips pulled back in the closest thing to a smile that Niall has ever seen from her since the wedding. “Niall, darling, is there a reason you’re sitting outside my house at ten at night?” she asks through the window.

“Yeah.” Niall nods, trying not to swallow too noticeably. He’s going to have to wing it from here. He’s not a fan of improvisation, and he’s really not good at it. But Zayn is right. If his relationship comes out then it could ruin any chance they have of putting Sophia away for good. He can’t make the arrest. “Can uh- can we talk inside?”

“Of course.” she says with a nod, stepping back from the door to let Niall climb out.

He looks her up and down, taking in the black dress and heels she’s wearing this late, and trying not to let his disgust show. She turns back towards the house, leading the way with a confidence that unnerves the blond. He follows behind, hand tapping nervously at the side of his weapon. The distance to the door is ridiculous, an obnoxious display of wealth in a village known for it’s modesty. 

“What is it you’d like to talk about?” Sophia asks, her voice level when she opens the door. “And should I call a solicitor?”

“We’ve made an arrest in Liam’s murder investigation.” Niall tells her, willing down the bile rising in his throat.

“Oh?” Sophia questions, arching a perfectly manicured brow. “May I ask whom?”

“Your husband’s lover, Harry Styles.” Niall answers. “It turned out he has a cottage right here in town, sold to him by the wife of one of my officers. He was relatively easy to track down after we learned that.”

“Of course he does.” Sophia says, her lips pursing as if she’s smelled something terrible. “Absolutely pathetic.”

“Yes, well, it seems he was here the night your husband died and there was a fight that we believe led to him pushing Liam off the balcony.” Niall continues. “Any prosecutor worth their salt will be able to make it stick, so it looks like he’ll be going away for a long time.”

“Excellent.” she grins wolfishly, obviously proud of herself for having gotten away with it. “Let’s have a drink to celebrate, yes?”

“Maybe in Liam’s memory would be more appropriate.” Niall says quietly.

“Of course.” Sophia replies, clutching at her pendent. “I’m sorry. It’s just- You can’t imagine how it felt being accused of his murder. I’m still having trouble even processing that he’s gone.”

She dabs at the corner of her eye with her knuckles, wiping away crocodile tears like a pro. Niall might almost believe it if he didn’t know that somewhere under those long fake nails are microscopic remains of his friend’s skin and blood. “I understand.” he says, using every bit of himself to give a look of sympathy and pat her arm.

“I’ll go get us some drinks.” she tells him, waving him towards the sitting room he’d been in only yesterday to interview her. She steps off towards the kitchen and he takes a seat in the same chair as he did before. It doesn’t take long before she’s walking back in with a tray and two flutes of champagne.

She bends over to place one on the side-table next to him, her pendant swinging in front of his face. It’s the first time he’s seen it up close, and when he does the shock runs through his veins like fire. The front is odd looking, yes, but the back has these little copper lines that Niall recognizes. “I um- I need to use the loo.” he stammers.

“You know where it is.” Sophia replies wearily.

He nods and does his best not to run on his way to the washroom. He waits until the door locks behind him and then tears his mobile out of his pocket. He dials in the number to the station and practically prays for someone to answer it quickly. “Chief? Is something wrong?” Louis’ voice comes through worriedly.

“Put me on with the Superintendent.” Niall says, barely managing to keep his voice down.

“Yes sir.” Louis sighs.

“Niall? Did something happen?” Zayn asks a minute later.

“Her pendant is a microchip.” Niall whispers.

“What?” Zayn asks.

“The pendant around her neck, it’s a microchip. Like for computer stuff.” Niall explains.

“I know what a microchip is Niall. But I don’t-” Zayn starts.

“Put Harry on.” Niall cuts him off.

“Niall?” Harry asks. “Niall I’m so so sorry. Please-”

“Mar- Harry, is there any way that someone could have inserted a chip into Liam’s device to steal the information from his computer?” Niall asks, not wanting to hear Harry beg him for another chance.

“Maybe.” Harry mumbles. “It would explain a few things. Why?”

“Because I think Sophia is the one who stole the information.” Niall tells him. “And then I think she killed him for it. If Zayn brought you out here, could you access the information and prove it?”

“I’d have to get my stuff from home, but yeah.” Harry says quietly.

“Then tell him to hurry up and bring you along.” Niall says, ringing off before Harry can say anything else.

He takes a minute to steady himself on the sink, breathing deep to try and gather some semblance of stability. He reaches for the door, and then it explodes inwards, pain searing through his shoulder as he flies backwards. He ducks and covers behind the vanity as three more shots splinter the door into pieces. He pulls out his sidearm and returns fire from his position, acting purely on instinct. He doesn’t move until he hears the click of heels running through the house, and then he jumps up to chase her.

He tries for the door with his left arm, but the pain stops him from being able to move it properly. He reaches for his radio to call in backup, but is was on the shoulder that’s been shot, and it’s shattered into pieces. He could ring up the station on his mobile again, but that would take too long and she could already be getting away. He didn’t hear her heading towards the garage or the front door, so he makes a decision and opens the door. His teeth are gritted against the pain while he makes a wide sweep with his gun, searching for Sophia.

He hears a noise to his right and follows it, seeing a wisp of hair as she darts out the door that leads to the back garden. “Fuck!” Niall hisses under his breath, resigning himself to the chase.

He runs after her and takes cover behind the door to peak out just in time to see her disappear into the hedge maze she’d made Liam have grown years ago. It covers half of the property, and Niall has never properly solved it, even once, without Liam’s help. It’s the worse thing that could possibly have happened. At least if she’d driven off then Niall could have gone to his car to radio for backup while he chased her. He’s on his own until Zayn can get here, and that’ll bring a whole new set of problems because he’s bringing Harry along. Niall has to subdue her first, or else she could hurt Harry and he’s not going to let that happen.

He crosses the courtyard slowly, keeping his weapon tucked close to his chest. Every breeze, every tiny movement, sends his heart slamming against his rib-cage as he scans the area. Once he clears it, he takes a deep breath and plunges into the darkness of the labyrinth of massive hedges. He turns left first, and then right, with no clue as to which way she went, his memory tricking him into believing he saw both. There’s a noise somewhere behind him and he whirls around and barrels forward towards the sound.

Every step he takes sends pains shooting from his shoulder, and he knows he needs to end this fast. He didn’t have time to tourniquet the wound and it’s getting to the point where the only thing he can feel at all in his left arm is the pain. It’s made all the worse by the fact that he’s left-handed. Part of his training as an AFO was to use both hands accurately, so that isn’t such a problem, but if this goes on much longer then he’s afraid he’ll lose use of the arm entirely.

He needs a hospital to dig out the bullet still lodged in the shoulder, but he needs to catch Sophia more. It’s a burning, driving urge that propels him forward, taking turns based on the sounds he hears. He’s not even sure where she is relative to him, because he’s working more on instinct than he is using his head anymore. He comes stumbling out on the other side of the maze sooner than he expected, coming to a halt near the cliff-face that marks the end of the property.

Sophia is nowhere to be found, and there’s nowhere to hide out here. He steps forward, nearly tripping over his own feet as the blood-loss starts to take it’s toll. Something snaps behind him, and he whirls to find Sophia striding towards him, gun raised easily at his face. “Put it on the ground.” she orders, gesturing towards his weapon with her own.

There’s no room for negotiation in her voice, and her eyes tell him that the only way he’s going to survive this is if he can stall her long enough for Zayn to figure out where they are. He placates her, leaning down to place it gently on the ground. 

“You had to know it was all coming to this.” she says icily.

“Of course I did.” Niall snarls, clutching his shoulder to stop the arctic chill assaulting the wound. The wind tears claws through his blood-soaked coat, spreading an iciness down his arm before it goes numb. “Why did you do it? Why did you kill him?”

“Isn’t it obvious? He was in my way.” she replies with a smirk.

The cold barrel raises again, threatening to blow another hole through Niall before he can reach for his sidearm. “Don’t move Niall. Don’t make this harder than it already is for me.” Sophia sighs.

“Hard my arse.” Niall growls.

“I know you may not think so, especially given what’s going on right here, but I really did like you. You’re just too smart for your own good. You’re in my way now, just like he was. If it matters at all, I really am sorry.” she says with the closest thing to sympathy that she can manage.

Brown hair whips around, green eyes shining through in the moonlight. The gun comes level with his face, no tremor in the hand holding it. It’s already been decided, and they both know it. Niall’s hand twitches, diving for his own gun and raising it as fast as he can. A shot rings out, swallowed by the thunder of waves crashing against the cliff. Niall falls backwards, feet stumbling on the rocky edge, and he plummets.

Strong fingers wrap around his wrist hauling him back up so hard that he falls on top of his savior. He gets no time to breathe before he’s rolled over and covered by the body of whoever pulled him up. The sounds of gunfire being exchanged echo through the night, ended by a high pitched scream. “Harry, check his wounds!” Zayn yells, darting out of the hedges towards the body crumpled on the ground.

The body on top of him shifts, lifting so that Niall can finally see his face. It’s Harry. Of course it is. He can’t believe that Zayn let Harry run out to the edge of a cliff in front of an armed killer. If he survives this, he’s going to shoot the Superintendent. This time he means it. “Hey, this might hurt, but I need to take a look at your shoulder.” he says softly, his voice thick and wet with the tears that are pouring down his cheeks.

“Make it quick.” Niall grunts. “It happened about fifteen minutes ago, and it’s really starting to get a bit uncomfortable.”

“Fif- Fifteen minutes?” he asks incredulously. “Niall what the fuck were you thinking? You should have run! You should have called for backup or something.”

“I had it handled.” Niall huffs. “Now are you going to look at my shoulder, or are you going to lecture me on bad decisions? Because you have about a microchip’s worth of room to talk.”

“I’m sorry.” Harry says quietly, climbing off of Niall’s body and kneeling at his side. “I’m going to need to turn you, so you need to stay still.”

“There’s no exit wound.” Niall tells him. “It’s still in there. I can feel it.”

“Shit.” Harry grumbles. “Okay, I can’t really do much for you. I’m not a medical doctor.”

“Just put some pressure on it.” Niall groans. Harry pushes his hands down over the wound. They slip around, quickly coated in the blood pouring out of Niall’s shoulder. “Fuck! Marcel! take off your shirt and hold it over the hole. God, what happened to that IQ of one-hundred-and-eighty-four?”

“I’m sorry.” Harry cries, tugging his sweater-vest over his head and balling it up to press down. “I’m so sorry Niall. About everything.”

“Now’s really not the time for this.” Niall sighs, trying not to lose consciousness. Everything is starting to go black around the edges, but he’s going to fight it as long as possible. “Marc- Harry- We can talk about this later. Right now though, I need you to put it out of your mind that you even know me, and focus on keeping me alive, which really shouldn’t be that hard. Keep pressure on it, and if my heart stops after I pass out, then do CPR. Easy-peasy.”

“Easy-peasy.” Harry echoes, wiping his eyes on his shoulder.

“Alright.” Niall says quietly, reaching up with his good arm to brush Harry’s cheek with his thumb. “I’m going to go under soon. Try not to freak out. I know how you get sometimes, and I need you to be levelheaded. Be the guy I fell in love with.”

He doesn’t hear what Harry says in response, because by the time the words are gone, so is he.


	3. Chapter 3

I had originally planned to post chapter three today, but yesterday some really bad shit happened. Basically my computer gave up on me, and I've lost 250000 words worth of unpublished work that may not be recoverable. Because of this, all of my current projects are delayed, and some may just not be picked back up again. I was working on this story and another in particular, and I'm afraid that if I reconstruct what I have from memory then I won't be able to do either of them justice. On top of that, I've basically spent the past twenty four hours crying because I've put so much work into the stories I have, and now they may never see the light of day. I'm going to do everything I can to fix this, but if I can't then this story may not see any more chapters for a very long time, if at all. I apologize for this and thank all of you for reading this story, and any others of mine that you may have read.

*Update* I want to thank everyone who read and enjoyed this story, but for now at least, I can't continue it. My hard-drive ended up being completely unrecoverable, meaning that I couldn't get the rest of the story back. In the end I've decided to reconstruct my other story because I just have more love for it. I've left the story on a cliffhanger, I know, but that's going to be the end of it unless one day down the line I decide to reconstruct it too. I leave it to you to decide whether or not Niall lives or dies and whether he can forgive Harry if he lives. I can't thank the people enough who have liked or commented on this story. You're all beautiful, and I appreciate you more than you know.


End file.
